Changing For The Better (traducido)
by misery680
Summary: Spike estaba ayudando a Fluttershy a cuidar a sus animales, pero escucharon un grito de ayuda en el Everfree Forest, resultando ser algunos cambiantes no reformados con su ex reina Chrysalis. Fluttershy y Spike las rescatan y los llevan al hospital. Spike se ofrece a cuidarlos y a redimirse, provocando que el dragón desarrolla sentimientos hacia los cambiantes y viceversa.
1. I Spike To The Rescue

**Spike al rescate**

La gente del pueblo de Ponyville caminaba alrededor de la ciudad con sombrillas a sus manos o se quedaba adentro sus hogares, debió al hecho de que a los pegasos se les ordenó que llovieran. Todo el mundo tenía prisa por terminar su trabajo y/o sus compras de alimentos antes de que empiece la tormenta. La temporada de otoño ya estaba comenzando y las hojas caían de sus ramas a un ritmo semi-rápido.

Lo mismo podría decirse del buen amigo Spike el dragón y Fluttershy. El se había ofrecido para ayudar a cuidar a los pequeños animales de Fluttershy y logró hacer el trabajo en la mitad del tiempo. Había crecido hasta convertirse en un drake joven y guapo después de todas las veces que ayudó a sus amigas en las muchas aventuras en Equestria.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo para el joven dragón, se encogió de hombros de su viejo enamoramiento de Rarity. Twilight lo sabía y ella sentía pena por su hermanito por no tener la oportunidad de ir al menos a una cita con ella, pero él le explicó que no debería estarlo y que algún día encontrará a alguien que esté dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, pero por ahora, Spike solo quería disfrutar de su juventud mientras seguía ayudando a sus amigas. Twilight estaba dispuesto a respetar su decisión y terminó ese pequeño problema con un gran abrazo.

En este momento, Spike estaba llenando una bandeja llena de alimento para pollos y la deslizó dentro del gallinero. Los sonidos de los pollos picoteando y comiendo su comida se sintieron satisfactorios tanto para él como para Fluttershy.

-Gracias, Spike. Me alegra que hayas venido para ayudar con los animales. No estaba segura de si iba a llegar a tiempo antes de que comenzara la tormenta, pero ahora todo está solucionado gracias a ti-dice Fluttershy con sinceridad. Spike le sonrió y se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

-Estoy feliz de ayudar, Flutters. Si hay algo con lo que necesites mi ayuda, házmelo saber-Spike respondió.

-Oh, no es necesario que trabajes demasiado, Spike. Ya has hecho un montón por mí. Los animales están bien alimentados, sus resfriados empiezan a desaparecer lentamente y hasta te ganaste la confianza de Ángel-ella señala la pierna izquierda de Spike, donde Ángel estaba acariciándolo. Spike se inclinó y le dio unas palmaditas al conejito suavemente en la cabeza, haciendo que Ángel le sonriera.

-Sí, no es broma. Pero sabes, una vez que superas su actitud difícil y obstinada, no es un conejo tan malo y puede ser muy bueno pasar el rato con él-Spike responde. Ángel asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo.

-Realmente no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudarme, Spike. ¿Te gustaría entrar para una buena taza de chocolate caliente? Si quieres-Fluttershy ofreció.

-Claro, podría ir por una taza. Gracias, Flutters-Spike responde.

-Está bien entonces, vamos adentro-Ella le indica al joven dragón que entre a la casa y abre la puerta. Ella entra justo antes que Spike y cierra la puerta. Se podía escuchar el trueno desde el interior de la casa, pero a Spike no le preocupaba lo más mínimo. Fluttershy entró en la cocina mientras Spike se sentó en el sofá y suspiró de alivio y relajación, ahora que el trabajo había terminado.

Spike pronto sintió que muchas cosas corrían por su mente, principalmente las cosas que le pasaban, sobre todo cuando era un pequeño dragón. Desde el día en que él y Twilight conocieron a sus nuevas amigas en Ponyville, él tenía sus ojos en una cierta fashionista y constantemente haría todo lo posible para ganarse sus afectos. Pero como ella siempre lo ignoraba, él ya no podía soportar más la angustia y simplemente se había rendido por intentar impresionarla, y fue en ese momento cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de él.

Al principio, ella quería arreglar las cosas con él llevándolo a cenar y todo eso. Pero cada vez que ella le devolvía esos apodos cuando era un niño, simplemente no se sentía tan halagado. Le dijo a Rarity que todavía la queria, pero solo como amigo y nada más. Tanto él como Rarity sintieron que sus corazones se rompieron ese día, pero Spike sintió que su corazón era el más devastado. Lo devastó porque estaba enamorado de Rarity por más tiempo y ahora tenía que seguir adelante. Ni siquiera estaba de humor para hablar con las chicas y solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas después de todo lo dicho y hecho.

Todavía podía recordar el día después de que dejó de perseguir a Rarity, que siempre había repartido por el lago, saltando piedras o haciendo picnics por su cuenta debajo de la glorieta. Hoy en día, cada vez que Spike veía a Rarity, se sentía incómodo y siempre estaba en silencio. Solo escuchar su nombre hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

Eso fue hace aproximadamente 3 semanas, pero hoy en día, lentamente comenzó a salir con sus amigos más a menudo e incluso comenzó a actuar de manera más independiente. Por supuesto, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ayudando a las niñas con sus riñas, o con algunos de los jóvenes sementales con los que se había hecho amigo. Uno de ellos resultó ser el hermano pequeño de Thunderlane, Rumble. También estaban Tender Taps, el amigo de Apple Bloom y Button Mash, que todavía está tratando de ganarse el corazón de Sweetie Belle.

Su mente fue interrumpida por el olor de algo caliente. Spike mira a su izquierda y ve a Fluttershy entrar a la sala con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Ella le da una taza y se sienta con él.

-Gracias, Fluttershy- dice Spike. Fluttershy asiente y sonríe. Tintinean sus tazas y soplan suavemente en sus bebidas antes de tomar unos sorbos de su chocolate caliente. Spike suspiró felizmente-Este es un buen chocolate caliente, gracias de nuevo, Flutters-él dice. Fluttershy se ríe adorablemente.

-De nada, Spike-le responde. Fluttershy luego plantea un tema determinado, no para ser grosero, sino para demostrar que está preocupada-Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres seguir con Rarity? Quiero decir, has tenido tu ojo en ella durante tanto tiempo y ahora te estás rindiendo.

-Es lo mejor. Además, no creo que me tome en serio. Tal vez uno de estos días, encuentre a alguien más que me dé el impulso de energía que necesito. Pero no ahora. Quiero disfrutar. mucho de mi tiempo como dragón libre antes de que realmente pueda preocuparme por encontrar una yegua. Aunque, aprecio que estés tan preocupado por mi, Fluttershy, así que gracias por ser un buen amigo-Spike explica.

-De nada, Spike.

Pero justo entonces ... *** CRASH ***

El suelo entero tembló y las plantas en maceta cayeron de los estantes de Fluttershy. Los pollos estaban entrando en pánico afuera y probablemente se estaban volviendo locos. Spike y Fluttershy se miraron y salieron corriendo de la casa hacia el patio trasero, y vieron a uno de los pollos huir hacia el Bosque Everfree.

-Spike, ¿puedes ir por ella? ¡Me preocupa que pueda salir herida!-

-Claro, puedes contar conmigo!-dice Spike, pareciendo determinado. Extendió sus alas y voló hacia la entrada del Bosque Everfree en busca del pollo de Fluttershy. Él voló por encima del suelo y escudriñó sus alrededores, buscando cualquier rastro del pollo fugitivo.

Podía oír el chasquido del pollo y el aleteo de sus alas. Pero no sabía de dónde venía, ni tampoco sabía si estaba cerca o no. Pero todavía voló más profundo en el bosque y continuó con su búsqueda hasta que escuchó el sonido del pollo sonando aún más asustado. Ve que el pollo corre hacia él en un estado aún más petrificado. Spike atrapó el pollo y estaba a punto de volar de regreso, pero sintió que una especie de extraño olor golpeaba sus fosas nasales. Olía como si algo se estuviera quemando, haciéndole seguir el olor para descubrir qué era.

Spike vuela más profundo en el bosque, siguiendo el olor del humo. Pronto, se acerca a un árbol en llamas. Jadeó y se dio cuenta de que el árbol no solo estaba en llamas, sino que se había derrumbado y se había derribado y que una especie de criatura había quedado atrapada por su enorme peso y tamaño y no podía escapar. Spike no tuvo más remedio que sostener al caballero con la cola y volar hacia la criatura que estaba atrapada.

Tras una inspección más cercana, la criatura era en realidad una vieja enemiga que casi se apoderó de Equestria. Una cierta ex reina que perdió su trono ante uno de sus ex soldados: la reina changeling, Chrysalis. Spike jadeó y voló para ayudar a levantar el árbol, pero era demasiado grande y pesado. A pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible, sentía que no iba a llegar a tiempo. Pero entonces, una compañía entró volando. Cuatro changeling no reformados para ser procesados y todos ellos ni siquiera estaban tratando de detener a Spike.

Él y los otros changeling usaban todas sus fuerzas en levantar el árbol de la antigua reina y, poco a poco, todos sintieron que el árbol gigante se desprendía lentamente de la reina gracias al sonido de Spike tocando su dragón interior y gritando esas dos palabras escalofriantes. "SPIKE ... WAAAAAANT !" Diciendo eso, hizo que su crecimiento codicioso se activara.

Su tamaño creció y también lo hizo su fuerza, rodando el árbol fuera de Chrysalis en ningún momento. Después de que fue liberada, Spike lo agarró de la cabeza y se dijo mentalmente que debía concentrarse y calmarse. Su cuerpo entero había regresado a su tamaño normal y le permitió pensar más claramente. Spike sintió que había pasado por un entrenamiento duro y sus brazos se sentían como si se fueran a caer. Los otros changeling se derrumbaron por la fatiga y la sensación de las llamas intensas que comienzan a acercarse a ellos.

Spike sabía que este sería un desafío imposible para rescatar a los 5 cambiantes por sí solo. Pero la suerte y el tiempo estaban de su lado gracias a un cierto cuidador de animales, Pegaso, que venía a ayudarlo.

-Spike, está todo al... (jadeo) Oh no, por favor, no me digas que esos changeling te han lastimado!-dice ella en pánico.

-¡No, Chrysalis está herida y los demás morirán si respiran demasiado humo! Date prisa, toma esos dos y yo me llevaré a la reina y a los otros dos changeling-Spike ordenó. Fluttershy quería hablar, pero las llamas se intensificaron y casi se acercaron a los changeling. Pero Spike se adelantó, agarró a dos de ellos, los cargó sobre cada uno de sus hombros y la cargó sobre su espalda. Fluttershy decidió no decir otra palabra y llevó a los otros dos en cada uno de sus brazos.

A pesar de ser tímida, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarlos a ambos y voló en dirección a la salida con Spike delante de ella. Spike se sintió como una eternidad antes de que los dos finalmente regresaran a la casa de Fluttershy, en la que el joven dragón puso el pollo de nuevo en el gallinero. Fluttershy voló a su puerta trasera y la abrió, indicándole que se apresurara a entrar. Spike lo hizo y se sentó los dos changeling que tenía en sus brazos en el sofá, junto con Chrysalis.

-Fluttershy, esto puede sonar como una petición extraña, ¡pero necesito que vayas a buscar a Twilight y que ella venga y me ayude a llevar estos cinco changeling al hospital! Después de eso, ve a buscar a Rainbow Dash y haz que se apague ¡El fuego en el Bosque Everfree! Me quedaré aquí y mantendré a los changeling a salvo aquí conmigo. Y no te preocupes, puedo defenderme si terminan volviéndose contra mí-Spike dice.

-e..estas seguro?-Fluttershy pregunta. Ella puede sentir un poco de duda sobre la decisión de Spike.

-Estaré bien, de verdad. ¿Confías en mí?-Spike pregunta genuinamente. Fluttershy se detuvo por un segundo y asintió-Entonces definitivamente confío en ti, Fluttershy.

-Ten cuidado, Spike-ella responde, abrazando a su amigo. Fluttershy salió corriendo por la puerta principal y voló en la distancia y fuera de la vista. Spike se sentó en la alfombra en medio de la sala de estar, vigilando los cinco changeling, esperando que al menos todavía respiraran. Dejó a un lado sus temores y comprobó cada uno de sus latidos del corazón si estaban vivos. Aparte de que el humo entraba a sus pulmones, los cuatro estaban bien, pero Chrysalis era una historia ligeramente diferente.

Spike solo pudo adivinar que ella estaba gravemente herida por el árbol que se estrello contra ella y le preocupaba que el impacto pudiera haber causado algunas lesiones corporales graves. Spike no sabía qué hacer, aparte de intentar darle un poco de aire. Abrió la boca de la reina anterior y le dio RCP, ignorando el hecho de que ella podría alimentarse de su amor si se despierta.

Chrysalis apenas podía respirar después del décimo intento de. Spike retrocede un poco y espera a ver si Chrysalis se va a sentar o no. La antigua reina cambiante comienza a agitarse y abrir los ojos. En el momento en que trata de sentarse, siente que el dolor se mueve a través de su parte inferior del torso y sus piernas.

Los otros cuatro cambiantes se despertaron, tosiendo y agarrando sus pechos. Cada uno de ellos tenía diferentes colores de ojos, lo que facilitó que Spike notara la diferencia. El que está en el extremo izquierdo tenía ojos azules claros, el segundo en el centro izquierdo tenía un color de ojos azul más oscuro, el del medio derecho tenía ojos verdes y el derecho en el extremo derecho tenía ojos rojos. Chrysalis estaba sentada en el medio del sofá.

En el momento en que los cuatro clavaron sus ojos en Spike, saltaron del sofá y se pusieron frente a Chrysalis, tratando de protegerla. Spike levantó las manos en defensa y retrocedió un poco.

-Oye, oye, ¡TRANQUILOS! ¡No le haré daño!-dijo spike casi asustado. Los cambiantes aún lo miraban, pensando que el joven dragón estaba mintiendo para salvar su propia piel. Sólo estaban a medias. Spike podría tener miedo y querer volar fuera de allí, pero esa no era una opción que quisiera considerar. Su prioridad #1 era asegurarse de que los cambiantes y su antigua reina lesionada fueran atendidos. Pero primero tuvo que esperar a que llegara Twilight para que ella pudiera ayudar a Spike a llevar al hospital y ayudarla a recuperarse.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Spike miró hacia atrás y luego dio la vuelta a todo su cuerpo y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Detrás de la puerta estaba su buena amiga, Twilight Sparkle. Llevaba la misma ropa que llevaba cuando visitó por primera vez el mundo humano.

-¡Spike! ¿Está bien? ¡Fluttershy me dijo que necesitabas mi ayuda!-dijo Twilight.

-Sí, Twilight. Necesito tu ayuda. ¡en este momento!-Spike responde, gesticulando a los cinco cambiantes detrás de él.

Twilight jadeó-spike, ¿estás demente? ¡Podrías haberte lastimado o haber perdido tu amor! ¡¿Qué estabas pensando al traer esos cambiantes a la casa de Fluttershy ?!-dice ella regañando.

-No tenía otra opción, Chrysalis casi es aplastada y quemada debajo de un árbol caído en el Bosque Everfree, ¡así que tuve que sacarla de allí! ¡No podía dejarla allí para que muriera!-Spike argumenta.

Parecía difícil encontrar algún tipo de discusión para emparejarse con la de Spike, pero al mirar a los ojos y mirar a los cambiantes, que estaban cuidando a su reina, Twilight simplemente no podía decirle que no a su asistente #1 si era haciendo lo correcto en su corazón. Twilight suspira.

-puedes tomar Chrysalis y yo tomaré los otros cuatro, ¿estás bien con esto, Spike?

-Sí. Gracias, Twilight-responde spike abrazándola. Él caminó hacia el sofá y fue silbado por los cambiantes, negándose a permitir que se acercara más a su reina-está bien. Voy a ayudarla a mejorar, y luego, cuando termine de ser tratada por sus heridas, no volverá a verme-les tranquiliza. Los cambiantes lo miraron intensamente, sin creer lo que está diciendo.

-s..solo déjalo-chrysalis gruñe detrás de ellos-¿qué opción tenemos?-pregunta a sus seguidores restantes, que miraron a su reina con sorpresa y miraron a Spike, suspirando en derrota. Todos se apartaron del camino y dejaron pasar a Spike, que gentilmente sostuvo el estilo nupcial a Chrysalis-no creas que esto significa que tengo que gustarte o confiar en ti o algo, ¿entiendes?-ella pregunta. Quería levantar la voz ante Spike, pero estaba demasiado cansada y gravemente herida para hacerlo.

-Entiendo-spike asintió. Llevó a Chrysalis de vuelta a Twilight y los otros cambiantes lo siguieron hasta el alicorn de lavanda-está bien, Twilight. Estamos listos.

-Está bien, pero creo que es mejor si me teletransportamos al hospital. Si los ponis veían que los cambiates estan entre nosotros, se asustarían y se escaparan-twilight implica. Spike asintió y se paró cerca de ella. Twilight se concentró con fuerza en su hechizo justo cuando los cambiantes se acercaban a ellos y en un destello de luz, el grupo terminó en el vestíbulo del hospital, que se quedó sin aliento por los otros ponis. A la vista de los cambiantes, cada uno de los ponis retrocedió y quiso gritar de miedo-¡todo el mundo, cálmate! Estos cambiantes no tienen la fuerza ni la energía de ser considerados una amenaza, por lo que todos están perfectamente seguros.

-Ella está diciendo la verdad-spike añadió. Todos estaban demasiado asustados para escuchar la razón y se alejaron de Twilight y Spike aún más.

Twilight suspira, sintiéndose un poco molesta-ya sea que nos crean o no, depende de ustedes. Pero en este momento, estos cambiantes están gravemente heridos. Vamos, Spike, apurémonos-dice ella. Spike caminó con Twilight a la recepción, y la yegua que estaba detrás estaba un poco alterada-estos cambiantes necesitan ayuda-dijo Twilight.

-Su antigua reina quedó atrapada debajo de un árbol y probablemente se haya roto huesos y otras lesiones corporales y las otras se debilitaron un poco al inhalar el humo del fuego-explicó Spike.

-B..bueno... ve-veré lo que puedo hacer-dijo la yegua. Presionó el botón de su micrófono de intercomunicación y todos escucharon claramente en el monitor-paging Nurse Red Heart, p.. por favor i.. informe a la recepción de cinco pacientes, uno que necesita asistencia médica para lesiones graves ... ¿y rápido?-dicho esto, al menos ahora, Spike se siente aliviado de que al menos Chrysalis esté en buenas manos.

CONTINUARA.


	2. II A Place of Peace and Freedom

**II Un lugar de paz y libertad**

Con todos en el vestíbulo todavía demasiado asustados para acercarse a Twilight y Spike, debido a la "compañía" con la que estaban, el joven dragón y la alicornio esperaron pacientemente a que llegaran los médicos. El sonido de pasos y ruedas chirriantes se podía escuchar a través del pasillo a la derecha. Twilight y Spike miraron a la enfermera redhead corriendo directamente hacia el grupo. Se asusta un poco cuando ve que Spike lleva a la antigua reina de los cambiantes, pero su miedo es desechado y redheart le hizo un gesto a Spike para que colocara a Chrysalis en la camilla, en la que lo hizo sin cuestionarlo.

Los otros cuatro caminaron junto con redheart y desaparecieron en el pasillo. Spike quería ir tras ellos, pero Twilight lo detuvo agarrando su cola con su magia. Spike miró a su hermana mayor, quien le dio un simple asentimiento.

-Es mejor que esperes aquí, Spike. No confían en ti y, además, debes dejar que los médicos hagan su trabajo para ayudarlos a recuperarse-dijo twilight.

Spike sabía que ella tenía razón, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Chrysalis y sus cambiantes no reformados. Nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupado por un viejo enemigo. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, excepto esperar en el vestíbulo hasta que Chrysalis y sus seguidores se sintieran mejor. Twilight también decidió esperar pacientemente leyendo algunos libros hasta que no quedaba nada para leer, lo que le llevó 3 horas.

-Spike, será mejor que regresemos a casa. Es tarde y estoy realmente atrasado en el trabajo. Los cambiantes no van a ninguna parte, así que puedes volver mañana y revisarlos-dijo twilight.

-Puedes regresar al castillo si quieres, Twilight, pero me quedaré aquí y esperaré hasta el horario de visitas, o al menos hasta que el hospital cierre por la noche. Lo que ocurra primero-respondió spike, sin apartar los ojos de los pasillos donde fue llevada la reina. Tenía demasiado miedo de dejar a la ex-reina cambiante completamente sola, sobre todo porque temía que ella no pudiera salir con vida.

-Spike, sé que estás preocupado, pero no tienes que pasar por ese tipo de medidas. Solo necesitas tener un poco de fe en ellas-insistió twilight.

-Lo siento, Twilight, pero me quedo aquí-persistió el dragón-lo creas o no, Chrysalis y sus últimos cambiantes me necesitan. Puedes irte si quieres, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que estén bien, ¿vale?-twilight pensó que Spike solo estaba siendo obstinado, sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo, el era un buen chico de corazón y el hecho de que haya elegido quedarse y esperar a que los cambiantes se recuperen muestra que se ha vuelto más cariñoso que nunca. No pudo evitar sentirse tan orgullosa de Spike y sintió una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien, Spike. Cuando vuelvas a casa, me aseguraré de tener una cena preparada para ti-dijo twilight. Luego se acerca a Spike y lo abraza-ten cuidado al caminar de regreso a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré, y gracias, Twilight-después de intercambiar abrazos, Twilight salió del hospital y se teletransportó a su casa mientras Spike estaba sentada en el vestíbulo. Pasaron otras 2 horas lentamente, pero Spike ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya que su mente aún estaba centrada en la antigua reina cambiante y si estaría bien o no. Ella y su ejército han tratado de apoderarse de Equestria y alimentarse del amor de todos, no una, sino dos veces. Spike quiere creer que realmente hay algo bueno dentro de Chrysalis, pero con la reputación que ha construido a lo largo de los años, va a ser un milagro para todos los que la acepten a ella y a sus últimos seguidores cambiantes.

Más tarde, la enfermera redheart salió del pasillo y vio al dragón sentado en el vestíbulo y se acercó a él.

-Spike, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías en casa-dijo redheart.

-Solo estoy esperando a ver si la reina chrysalis está bien-respondió spike.

-Bueno, debido a las múltiples fracturas en su cuerpo, no podrá caminar durante al menos 3 semanas. Pero aparte de eso, estará bien.

Spike sintió una sonrisa en su rostro cuando escuchó que habia lograrlo-entonces, ¿puedo verla?

-Bueno, supongo, pero trata de no hacer ninguna pregunta. Pero diré esto: lo que hiciste fue muy valiente de tu parte, no muchos ponis saldrían a rescatar a Chrysalis y sus otras cuatro cambiantes femeninas.

-Sí, bueno, ni siquiera la reina chrysalis merece salir así, ni tampoco ninguno de sus seguidores-dijo spike, solo para que sus ojos se ensancharan cuando escuchó lo que dijo redheart-e..espera un minuto, ¿acabas de decir que los otros cambios de Chrysalis son chicas?!

-Sí. Aparte de la pequeña cantidad de humo que inhalaron, estarán bien. Sólo necesitan descansar. Vamos, te llevaré con ellos.

Redheart llevó a Spike por el pasillo, pasó por unas cuantas puertas, giró a la derecha y se acercó a la primera puerta a su derecha. Redheart lo abrió y dejó entrar a Spike. Da unos pasos hacia adentro y se da cuenta de que Chrysalis está al final de la habitación, recostada en la cama y mirando por la ventana. Las otras cuatro camas mujeres cambiantes profundamente dormido. Spike se acercó a Chrysalis y se detuvo en el lado derecho de la cama, llamando su atención.

-¿Qué deseas?-pregunta chrysalis, de mal humor-¿viniste aquí para reírte de mí y humillarme aún más porque no me he convertido en nada más que un debilucho? Vienes aquí para frotar sal en mis heridas y decir cosas como "Esto es lo que obtienes, Chrysalis"

-No, chrysalis, no es eso en absoluto-dijo spike con calma, tratando de tomar su mano, pero ella la quita-sólo quería ver si estás bie.

-Bueno, estoy respirando, ¡ahora vete! ¡No necesito tu compasión!-dijo ella, dándose la vuelta.

-Chrysalis, si quieres odiarme o no, eso depende totalmente de ti. Pero debes entender que si no hubiera estado allí para salvarte, entonces ya estarías muerto. Pero todavía estás vivo. y también lo estan las cambiantes que aún son leales a ti. No solo debe mirar los negativos todo el tiempo y más aún los aspectos positivos-explicó Spike.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, ya no soy una reina, solo un bicho que no sirve para ningún pony. Deberías haberme dejado morir allí-respondió Chrysalis en voz baja y ligeramente sofocada.

-¡Chrysális, no digas eso! ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto! ¿Sabes por qué te salvé a ti y a tus seguidoras?-preguntó spike, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella-los salvé a todos porque me preocupo por todos ustedes. Aunque hemos tenido algunos malos momentos en el pasado, aún tiene la oportunidad de cambiar sus vidas para mejor.

Chrysalis no respondió. Ella acaba de enfrentar la ventana con la misma expresión en blanco. Spike no sabía qué hacer, aparte de hacer una cosa que podría ser peligrosa para él. Le dio un abrazo a Chrysalis y, al hacerlo, le ofreció algo de su amor para ayudarla a mejorar un poco.

-Espero que todos se mejoren pronto-le susurró en voz baja a la ex reina. La suelta y se acerca a las otras cambiantes y los abraza también a todos. Podía sentir que su energía se agotaba, pero no le importaba y, una vez que había terminado, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Después de que él había dejado la habitación, Chrysalis no podía dejar de temblar, por mucho que lo intentara. Ya sea que lo haya notado o no, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse de sus ojos y goteaban por su rostro.

-ma... maldito... dragón!-gruñó en voz baja, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza. Muy pronto, más lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y ella comenzó a sollozar-c.. cómo te atreve a tocarme!-no mucho después de que ella dijo eso, ella sollozó silenciosamente para sí misma. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida. Comparado con el día en que Starlight y Thorax le quitaron su trono y no pudieron tomar Shining Armor para expandir su ejército, ser rescatado por su enemigo era incluso peor que esos dos intentos fallidos juntos.

Al quedarse sola con sus cambiantes, spike había volado a medio camino a través de Ponyville y se estaba acercando al castillo, todavía pensando en chrysalis. Ella realmente no merecía que eso le sucediera y las otras mujeres tampoco merecían ver sufrir a su reina de esa manera. Pero gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, al menos ahora los cambiantess estarán bien. Ahora todo lo que importaba ahora era tomar algo de la cena, y era difícil concentrarse cuando su estómago estaba vacío y su mente estaba llena. Esta fue una de las mismas situaciones en las que se encontraba cuando tuvo que superar su enamoramiento anterior.

Estaba tan distraído por sus pensamientos que choco en el castillo, con su hocico-¡auch!-Gritó ligeramente, frotando su hocico y lentamente baja hacia el suelo. Suspiró y entró, al ver que el castillo estaba completamente en silencio, aparte del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Spike caminó por el pasillo y directamente hacia la puerta donde estaba el comedor.

Spike abrió la puerta y notó que un plato de comida y un tazón de joyas estaban cubiertos por una tapa y una nota. Cogió la nota y leyó lo que decía.

_Estimado Spike,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, ya me he ido a la cama. Me aseguré de hacerte suficiente comida para que no tuvieras hambre por el resto de la noche. Puedo decir que estabas preocupado por Chrysalis y no te culpo. Sé que ella es la enemiga, pero puedo decir que hiciste lo correcto al salvar su vida. He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en que fuiste una gran ayuda para todos cuando estábamos en un gran problema. De todos modos, espero que disfruten su comida y quizás mañana, vamos a revisar los __cambiantes__ juntos._

_PD: He invitado a alguien especial para que no te sientas excluido. Estoy seguro de que los conoces muy bien._

_Tu querida hermana Twilight Sparkle.._

-¿Algún pony especial, de quién está hablando?-preguntó Spike.

-Ese sería yo, cariño-dijo una voz femenina. Los ojos de Spike se agrandaron cuando escuchó esa voz familiar, haciéndolo voltear y notar a su ex enamoramiento, Rarity, de pie en la puerta abierta. Llevaba puesta su habitual blusa azul claro y una larga falda púrpura con tres diamantes sembrados-twilight me dijo que estabas preocupado por la reina cambiante y cómo la rescataste de una muerte segura. ¿Estaría bien si me sentara y te hablara un poco, spikey-wike?-preguntó ella, frotándose el brazo.

-Yo, uhh ... supongo. Ve y siéntate-spike se ofreció, levantando una silla. Rarity entró y se sentó. Spike se sienta junto a Rarity-entonces, ¿tienes hambre o ya has cenado?

-No te preocupes, cariño. Ya he comido, la comida es toda tuya. Twilight lo hizo para ti después de todo-se tranquilizó, dejando que el joven dragón comenzara a comer-mira, Spike. Sé que dijiste que terminaste de intentar ganarme, y puedo respetarlo como amigo, pero ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea revisar a Chrysalis, incluso después de todos los problemas que ella nos puso a todos?

Spike esperó hasta que se tragó la comida antes de hablarle para que no fuera grosero-ella podría haber hecho maldades en el pasado, pero ni siquiera ella merece salir como casi lo hizo antes, y además, quiero creer que podría haber algo bueno en ella.

-¡Spike cariño, con el debido respeto, ella es la reina cambiante! ¡Por lo que sé, podría terminar usándote para satisfacer su hambre y no quiero que te lastimen! Simplemente no quiero perderte, Spikey-wike, eres uno de mis amigos más confiables y generosos-rarity puso su mano sobre del dragón.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero me arriesgo. Y además, les di a ella y a sus cambiantes algo de mi amor para que no pasaran hambre por la noche. Sus últimas seguidoras todavía tienen un gran respeto por ella, y no puedo dejar que vean morir a su reina-dijo spike en un tono tranquilo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Spike?-pregunta ella. Spike asintió. Rarity evitó el contacto visual al principio, pero luego lo mira-¿te estás enamorando de chrysalis?-los ojos de Spike se ensancharon cuando ella le preguntó eso, pero no estaba segura de si eso significa que él lo haga o no-por favor, Spike. Sólo quiero saber. ¿Amas a Chrysalis o no la amas?

Spike suspiró y miró directamente a los suplicantes ojos de zafiro de Rarity.

-No lo sé. Al menos... todavía no. Ahora mismo, solo me estoy enfocando en ayudar a Chrysalis y sus cambiantes a levantarse para que pueda ayudar a cambiar sus vidas. Después de todo, todos los ponis merecen una segunda oportunidad-respondió con una sonrisa muy amable y gentil.

Rarity no pudo negar cuánto ha crecido Spike desde que era solo un dragón bebé. Todo lo que le importaba en ese entonces era ganar su corazón y sus afectos, pero ahora aquí está, ayudando a otros en sus más extremas necesidades y ella sabía que nunca iba a ganar el corazón de Spike como su amante. Pero al menos ella estaría allí para él como una amiga amable y comprensiva, así que sin más preámbulos, se inclina y abraza a Spike, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Realmente eres un dragón amable y generoso-susurro rarity en el oído de Spike.

Spike sonrió levemente y le devolvió el abrazo. Rarity sintió que quería derretirse en los brazos de Spike, pero ella lo retuvo y solo se secó una lágrima de los ojos.

Rarity y Spike rompieron el abrazo y Rarity se levantó de su silla, estirándose-bueno, será mejor que valla a casa para poder dormir un poco-dijo ella caminando hacia la salida del comedor.

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe a casa?-preguntó Spike.

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo, querido. Puedes seguir adelante y comer. Necesitas tu fuerza para mañana. No quiero dejarte fuera tan tarde. Buenas noches, Spike-dicho eso, Rarity sale del comedor por la puerta al salir del castillo. Spike suspiró aliviado, sintiendo que no habría ningún conflicto entre él y su ex enamorado. Con toda la situación fuera del camino, Spike volvió a comer su cena, mientras seguía pensando en Chrysalis y las cambiantes.

Después de terminar su cena y lavar sus propios platos, Spike salió del comedor y recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegó a su dormitorio. Entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta. Camina hacia su cama y de repente se quita la camisa antes de subirse a su cama y cubrirse con las mantas y mirar al techo.

**-o-**

Al día siguiente, después de que Spike había hecho sus tareas diarias y ayudar a sus amigos, Twilight lo había llevado una vez más a ver las herida de la ex-reina cambiante en el hospital. Twilight quería asegurarse de que Spike no se lastimara, pero siguió insistiendo en que iba a estar bien. A Twilight no le importaba si su corazonada era la correcta, para ella, Spike aún era considerada legalmente como su hermano menor. Le gustara o no, no iba a dejar que viera a Chrysalis y sus secuaces solo.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, Twilight y Spike se acercaron al pony de la recepción y le preguntaron si las horas de visita habían comenzado o no. Ella asintió y le dijo a la princesa y a su hermano dragón dónde encontrar a Chrysalis y las otras cambiantes. Spike llevó a Twilight hacia su habitación.

Twilight y Spike entraron en la habitación y vieron a las cuatro cambiantes y a su reina, todavía en la cama, descansando sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dormido. En el momento en que todos vieron a Spike y Twilight, se sentaron y les silbaron para mantenerse alejados de ellos. Twilight estaba tratando de alejar a Spike, pero él negó con la cabeza a Twilight, haciéndole saber que no les tenía miedo. Spike caminó casualmente hacia las cambiantes y se detuvo frente de ellas. Se apoyaron contra el pie de la cama y siguieron silbando y fulminando con la mirada al dragón.

-¡¿Qué quieres, dragón?!-silbó la cambiante de ojos azules.

-¡¿Venir a humillarnos a nosotros y a nuestra reina?!-silbó la cambiante de ojos azules oscuros.

-No me importa si somos insultados, ¡pero deja a nuestra reina fuera de esto!-siseó la de ojos verdes.

-¡Danos una buena razón por la que no deberíamos arremeter contra ti ahora!-siseó la de ojos rojos. Spike sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón le decía que les mostrara que no quería hacer daño y que quería ayudarlos. Los atrapa con la guardia baja al abrir los brazos. Las cambiantes se miraron unos a otros confundidos y miraron a su reina, quien los miró.

-Vivirás un poco más si se alimentas. No me importa si lo ofrece, el amor es amor y lo necesitas. ¡Ahora ALIMENTENCEN!-ordeno ella.

Las cambiantes se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Spike, que todavía tenía los brazos extendidos. Todos se miraron y pudieron sentir el doloroso sentimiento dentro de ellas. Tenían hambre y necesitaban alimentarse del amor. Le indicaron a Spike que se acercara un poco más por la molestia. Lo hizo y les dio a todos un cálido abrazo grupal. No perdieron tiempo en alimentarse de él, pero Twilight no iba a dejar que lo usaran como desayuno.

Miró y trató de alejar a Spike de ellos, pero para su sorpresa, fue rechazada, no por las cambiantes, sino por el propio Spike.

-¡Spike, no puedes hablar en serio! ¡Detente!-dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Sé lo que estoy haciendo...-dijo spike, casi sin aliento. A pesar de que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba, todavía se aferraba a ellas. Cuando terminaron, lo empujaron con facilidad, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de espaldas, sintiéndose mareado. El luchó por levantarse, pero afortunadamente, Twilight lo ayudó a levantarse y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella para apoyarse.

-Spike, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¡Sabes que se alimentan del amor!-dijo twilight molesta. Spike la soltó y lentamente se dirigió a Chrysalis-spike, ¿has escuchado lo que dije? ¡Aléjate de ella, incluso si está herida, todavía puede alimentarse de ti!-dijo ella. Pero Spike no prestó atención a su advertencia, solo quería hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar a los cambiantes y su reina.

-Sabes, tu princesita tiene razón. Si me das de comer, no puedo garantizar tu seguridad-dijo chrysalis astutamente-¿cómo debo poner esto de una manera que puedas entender?-se preguntó, pensando y sonriendo-en el peor de los casos, fácilmente podrías ser asesinado por mí, Spike, ¿verdad?

Sin dudarlo y para su sorpresa, Spike agarró una de sus manos y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella, y le dio un cálido y gentil abrazo. Chrysalis vio esta oportunidad y estaba a punto de alimentarse de él, pero de repente, sintió la extraña necesidad de devolverle el abrazo. Ella no sabía si alimentarlo o dejarlo estar, todo era tan confuso para ella. Nadie le ha mostrado nunca tanta piedad, aparte de Starlight. Lo extraño fue que algo comenzó a golpear en su pecho. Algo asombroso.

Ella no sabía qué era y antes de que lo supiera, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Spike y su pecho comenzó a latir más rápido y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos nuevamente.

Incluso Twilight se sorprendió cuando Chrysalis comenzó a abrazarlo. Ella pensó que Spike era un goner, pero de alguna manera, el estaba haciendo todo lo posible para demostrar que incluso los enemigos más peligrosos pueden cambiar. Se sentía asustada por la seguridad de Spike y orgullosa de su valentía y corazón bondadoso. Antes de que las cosas empeoren para el dragon, ella se acerca a él y le pone la mano en el hombro, lo que le hace volverse para mirarla.

-Spike, sé que estás tratando de ayudar, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, realmente, lo estoy, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que contarle a la Princesa Celestia sobre esto-dijo twilight.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante la mención de alertar a la princesa-twilight, si haces eso, ¡ella llevará a Chrysalis a la mazmorra y nunca más verá la luz del día!-se asustó.

-No podemos mantener esto en secreto para siempre, Spike. Ella tiene que saberlo.

-¡No! No permitiré que Chrysalis o sus seguidoras sean arrojados a la mazmorra. ¡Ya han pasado por suficiente!-spike agachó la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Spike, este no es el momento para discutir.

-Deja de quejarte por mí, patético llorón-dijo chrysalis, casi gritando-escucha, no me importa si me envían a los tartarus o al calabozo de la princesa. No tengo mucho que hacer y viste cómo los otros ponis me miraban con miedo y pánico. Este reino se va a regocijar cuando me haya ido-ella volvió la cabeza lejos de Twilight y Spike, tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

-¿Qué hay de tus seguidoras?-preguntó Spike.

-No me necesitan. He visto lo fuertes que son mis fieles rebeldes, así que no estoy preocupado. Además, ¿por qué estás actuando así que esto es algo malo?

-Porque, todavía eres un ser vivo. Y ver que te tiren en una prisión aislada no probaría que Equestria es un reino de paz y libertad. No mentiré, tratar de apoderarse dos veces fue un error. Lo que hay que hacer, pero quiero ayudarte a darte la oportunidad de volver a empezar-explicó spike de todo corazón-me niego a creer que Equestria no es un reino donde todas las criaturas vivientes, buenas o malas, no puedan vivir en paz. Por favor, Chrysalis, déjame cuidar de ti y de tus seguidoras cambiantes.

-Spike...-dijo Twilight con sorpresa, colocando su mano sobre su pecho. Estaba tan orgullosa de su hermano pequeño y de lo mucho que ha madurado a lo largo de los años. Simplemente no hubo discusión con él en este punto, así que, en cambio, pensó en una nueva sugerencia-lo entiendo, Spike, si sientes esto por ayudarla, entonces ¿qué tal si voy a seguir adelante y que la princesa te escuche?

Su hermano dragón miró sorprendido a Twilight-¿Harías eso?

-Sí. Quiero creer que Equestria también es un lugar de paz y libertad. Y para demostrarlo, cuando regresemos al castillo, te dejaré escribir la carta a la princesa Celestia-dijo twilight.

Spike se sintió aliviado y dejó escapar un suspiro, colocando su mano sobre su corazón-gracias, Twi-dijo sonriendo.

-Solo cuidando a mi asistente número uno y mi hermanito-termino de decir twilight con un gran abrazo a Spike, que él le devolvió el abrazo. Chrysalis quería poner los ojos en blanco ante esta visión vergonzosa, pero esa extraña paliza en lo profundo de su pecho seguía entorpeciéndose. Tenía ganas de ver que Twilight y Spike se abrazaban de una manera tan cálida que la hacía sentir tan conmovida. Ella comenzó a preguntarse si esto es lo que se siente cuando un cambiante experimenta un verdadero amor y si ella podría aprender a amar como ellos lo hacen.

**CONTINUARA.**

**ok... publique otro cap de este fic... me olvide decir que esta historia de pertenece a israel yabuki, el link esta en mi cuenta... hasta la proxima...**


	3. III coming to an agreement

**Llegando a un acuerdo**

Una vez tuvo miedo de que los cambiantes no pudieran tener su segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, ahora Spike estaba aliviado que su hermana mayor, Twilight Sparkle, lo ayudara a resolver algo con la Princesa Celestia para que la reina chrysalis y sus ultimos seguidores cambiantes pudieran quedarse. Chrysalis todavía era bastante nueva para todo el asunto del "amor", por lo que, simplemente, puso los ojos en blanco, aún pensando que el amor es una debilidad.

A lo largo de toda la vida de Chrysalis, todo lo que realmente le preocupa es drenar el amor de los demás con el fin de obtener el poder para derrocar a las princesas de Equestria y apoderarse de su tierra. Ahora, aquí estaba ella, en una cama de hospital, compadeciéndose frente a sus propios cambiantes por un dragón de 18 años y su hermana adoptiva.

Chrysalis no entendía por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, eso se consideraba un crimen para todos en Equestria. Esperaba que el joven dragón morado la llevara a las mazmorras en Canterlot, donde viviría el resto de su vida en aislamiento. Sin embargo, Spike ha optado por adoptar un enfoque más misericordioso y salvarla de una vida de miseria. Incluso llegó a tomar la responsabilidad de salvar su vida y llevarla al hospital. Para hacer las cosas más extrañas para ella, simplemente no puede entender por qué su pecho sigue latiendo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de sus cambiantes que silbaban de una manera hostil. No querían tener nada que ver con Spike o la Princesa de la Amistad. Temían por la seguridad de su reina, aunque Spike dio su palabra de no entregarlos.

-¡No creas que puedes engañarnos, dragón de la baja vida! ¡Solo quieres usar eso como una excusa para enviarnos a nosotros _y a_ nuestra reina a las mazmorras donde viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas en aislamiento!-silbó la cambiante de ojos rojos.

-¡Todos los ponis y dragones son todos iguales, no se puede confiar en ellos!-dijo la otra cambiante de ojos azules, mientras miraba con rabia a Spike.

Twilight se interpuso entre los cambiantes y su hermano-¡cómo se atreves a siquiera pensar en decir algo tan imperdonable como eso! ¡Spike ni siquiera pensaría en lanzarte a un calabozo! Si quisiera, me habría dicho que me pusiera en contacto con la princesa y trajera a los guardias reales. ¡En cambio, él eligió salvar sus vidas para que todos ustedes y su reina, puedan reformarse!-dijo llena de ira.

-¡Bah! ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?-gruñó la de ojos azules oscuros-por lo que sabemos, podrías haber estado ideando un plan para encerrarnos a todos detrás de nuestras espaldas. Ni siquiera me sorprendería si la guardia de Celestia estuviera fuera de la entrada de este maldito hospital en este momento.

-En cuanto a ese dragón-dijo la de ojos verdes-todo lo que hace bien es llenar nuestros estómagos vacíos de amor. El carro de comida perfecto! No me sorprendería si volviera a alimentarnos otra vez. Se siente tan bien tener el estómago lleno, especialmente cuando ni siquiera deba pelear.

Spike sintió una punzada de ira proveniente de Twilight, a juzgar por las chispas que emitía su cuerno.

-Mofate de todo lo que quieras, no me importa lo que digas de mí. Pero cuando hablas de Spike de esa manera, ¡no te perdonaré! ¡Ahora retira lo que dijiste sobre él, o si no!-gritó ella.

-¿O sino que? ¿Nos vas a tirar en la mazmorra? ¿Cómo crees que sentiría tu sabia e inteligente madre si hicieras eso?-preguntó la cambiante con los ojos rojos cambiando, enfureciendo a Twilight aún más.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, Twilight se aferró a los cuatro cambiantes por su garganta con su magia-¡No hago amenazas ociosas aquí, y no te atrevas a intentar enviarme a un viaje de culpa de esa manera! ahora, voy a decir esto una vez más y _solo_ una vez más, retira lo que dijiste acerca de Spike como tu carro de comida, ¡o te enviaré a todos a la mazmorra en camillas!-amenazó.

-¡Twilight, para!-gritó Spike poniéndose frente de ella y posando sus manos en el hombro-mira, entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada, pero solo tienen miedo de lo que le pasa a Chrysalis".

-No lo entiendo, Spike, ¿por qué estás tratando de defenderlos? ¡Dijeron cosas terribles sobre ti y ni siquiera se molestan en pedir disculpas por ello! ¡No puedo permitir que queden impunes así!-insistió Twilight. Pero no importa qué, Spike todavía se negó a dejar que Twilight hiciera esto.

-Soy muy consciente de las cosas podridas que acababan de decir sobre mí, pero todavía quiero ayudarlas. Nada bueno saldrá de esta situación si no les doy una oportunidad-insistió Spike.

Chrysalis miró a Spike mientras seguía discutiendo con Twilight. Ella no dijo nada, pero estaba sorprendida de cómo el joven dragón estaba dedicado a esta decisión. Cualquier otra criatura saltaría ante la posibilidad de enviarla a ella y a sus subordinados al calabozo.

Twilight lo pensó por un segundo y suspiró en derrota. "No creo que alguna vez te entienda, Spike. Por otra parte, esto es lo que te hace ser quien eres ", dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Finalmente calmándose, Twilight coloca suavemente los cuatro cambiantes en sus camas, permitiéndoles agarrar sus cuellos.

Spike se acercó a ellas, solo para ser silbados. Se las arregló para cerrarse lo suficiente como para estar a solo unos centímetros de distancia de las cuatro.

-Lo siento, chicas. ¿se encuentran bien?-preguntó, genuinamente-no tienes que confiar en mí si no quieres, pero te doy mi palabra. No te daré la espalda a ustedes ni a Chrysalis. Todos los ponis merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso ustedes, chicas.

Las miradas de las cambiantes pasó de depredadora a desconcertada y confundida. Pero entonces...-espera, espera, Spike, ¿acabas de llamarlas chicas?-preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, todos estas cambiantes son mujeres. La enfermera redheart me avisó la primera vez que les hice una visita para revisarlos ayer-explicó Spike antes de volver su atención a las cambiantes-tan pronto como su reina se sienta mejor, me aseguraré de que todos se sientan como en casa. Aunque, creo que nunca obtuve sus nombres, ¿estaría bien con ustedes, chicas, si me lo dijeran?

-¿Y qué se supone que es esto, un interrogatorio?-preguntó la cambiante de ojos rojos, su tono tan hostil como siempre.

-No, esto es lo que solemos llamar una introducción. Estoy tratando de demostrarte que no soy una amenaza-explicó Spike mientras levantaba sus manos en defensa propia. Casi fue intimidado por el grupo de changeling hostiles. Ya sea que confiaran completamente en él o no, el cambiante verde habló primero, aunque en un tono amargo.

-No tenemos nombres, lagarto súper desarrollado! Nuestra reina siempre nos ha dicho que los nombres no tienen valor en el mundo real. Me _llamo_ Tarantula, ¡ahí está!-dijo frunciendo el ceño con un silbido al final. Los otras cambiantes suspiraron en derrota y acabaron con esto.

-Me conocen como Hornet, ¡así que no lo olvides!-dijo la cambiante de ojos azul oscuro con un veneno en su voz.

Spike se volvió hacia la cambiante de ojos rojos, haciendo un gesto para que ella hablara-oh, está bien, me llaman Aracnea.

-Si logras que dejes de molestarme, voy por Aphid", dijo la cambiante de ojos azules, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Estás satisfecho ahora?-preguntó Arachnea.

Spike asintió, esperando que a su debido tiempo, estas cuatro se calentaran con él mientras permaneciera paciente con ellos. También se aseguró de mantener al nuevo cambiante Thorax en la oscuridad sobre esto por el momento. También le dijo a Twilight que no le contara acerca de esto, de hecho, le hizo su Promesa Pinkie.

-¿Ya terminaste con tu pequeña farsa?-preguntó Chrysalis entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sí, Chrysalis-spike se aseguró de que no la mirara, pero sus cambiantes se volvieron hostiles por alguna razón.

-Reina chrysalis para ti, escamoso-dijeron al unísono las cambiantes.

-¡de acuerdo perdón! ¡Qué mal!-dijo Spike, levantando las manos en defensa propia-twilight, ¿trajiste algún papel contigo? Quiero asegurarme de enviar un mensaje a la princesa Celestia.

-Sí, traje un bolígrafo y algo de papel por si acaso-respondió entregándole los artículos a su asistente.

Hornet se acercó a Spike con un gruñido mientras se preparaba para hacer su carta-te lo advierto, ¡no intentes nada divertido o las chicas y yo te drenaremos tu amor hasta que parezcas un cojín de whoopee desinflado!

-¡Te aseguro que no habrá ningún negocio divertido! Aunque si te hace sentir mejor a ti y a los demás, le preguntaré a la princesa si puedes unirte a la reunión. Sé que usted y los demás no confían en mí, pero es por eso que estoy atravesando estos grandes esfuerzos-explicó Spike.

Twilight levitó el papel y la pluma a Spike después una pequeña charla. Spike escribió lo siguiente:

_Querida princesa celestia_

_Hay algo urgente de lo que necesito hablarte. Quiero que vengas al hospital de Ponyville. Recientemente, la __ex__reina de los caídos cambiantes, Chrysalis, quedó atrapada debajo de un árbol en llamas y se está recuperando en el Hospital Ponyville, junto con sus cuatro seguidoras cambiantes. Quería hablar contigo sobre el hecho de dejar que se queden conmigo en el castillo con Twilight. Siento que si puedo ayudar a cambiar sus vidas, Equestria no se sentirá tan amenazada como antes._

_Atentamente,_

_Spike_

_PD: Sería lo mejor si no le contara esto a Thorax y al reino cambiante. No quiero que persigan a Chrysalis con intenciones hostiles, especialmente porque aún no se ha recuperado por completo._

Con eso, Spike enrolló la carta antes de prenderla en llamas. Twilight abrió un poco la ventana y observó cómo la corriente mágica se desviaba hacia afuera. Cuando estuvo completamente fuera de la vista, el alicorn púrpura sonrió y cerró la ventana de nuevo.

-Bueno, eso se encarga de eso. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar su respuesta-dijo Twilight. Acercando a una sillas y se sienta mientras Spike se sentaba entre los cambiantes y la cama de Chrysalis. Spike se estiró para agarrar las manos de Chrysalis y Aphid, pero lo apartaron lejos de el.

-¡Será mejor que mantengas tus manos sucias lejos de mí!" Siseó Aphid, haciendo que Spike se estremeciera y retrocediera un paso.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no estoy de humor para ser tocado en este momento-dijo Chrysalis, con calma pero con dureza. No quería arriesgarse a empeorar el dolor de sí misma si tuviera que levantar la voz-pero, le mostraré un poco de gratitud por haber elegido no informar a Thorax sobre esto-no quiero ver a ese traidor asqueroso.

Frunciendo el ceño, Spike realmente quería corregir la declaración de Chrysalis, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada para evitar otra discusión.

**-o-**

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Canterlot, la princesa Celestia estaba revisando su gran cantidad de papeles cuando, de repente, apareció un mensaje delante suyo. Ella sonrío, ya que las letras de Spike y Twilight casi siempre alegraban su día. _Casi_ siempre

Desafortunadamente, esta vez, el mensaje que recibió de Spike era todo menos algo de lo que estar contento, bueno. Ella leyó todo el mensaje y se preocupó un poco. Temía por la seguridad de Spike e incluso tenía pensamientos en traer a la guardia real con ella.

Sin embargo, se calmó y respiró hondo, tratando de apresurarse con sus decisiones. Ella comenzó a pensarlo cuidadosamente.

-_Hmm, la situación parece ser bastante seria. Spike ha madurado bastante en estos últimos años. Como la princesa y su madre, no estoy seguro de si debo rechazar o aceptar su decisión de cuidarlos. Mirar por encima de un changeling no reformado es una cosa, pero cuatro changelings y una reina son otra. Una cosa que sí sé es que nada se resolverá si no me enfrento directamente con el asunto_.

Después de que la princesa Celestia terminó de reunir sus pensamientos y tomar una decisión final, dejó sus papeles a un lado y se levantó de su trono. Los guardias reales a su lado saludaron a su princesa mientras bajaba los escalones.

-¿Preparamos un carruaje para usted, majestad?-preguntó el guardia de la izquierda, pero Celestia negó con la cabeza.

-No será necesario queridos guardias. Creo que es lo mejor si me ocupo de esto por mi cuenta-respondió ella. Ambos guardias se inclinan ante ella mientras obedecen su orden.

Con eso, Celestia comenzó a conjurar su magia, preparándose para teletransportarse a sí misma a Ponyville. Debido a su lado lúdico, ella trabaja más bien para sorprender a su hijo adoptivo y ex estudiante estrella que les avisa de antemano que estaba en camino. Como Spike ha solicitado, ella no iba a informar al Rey Thorax sobre esto.

**-o-**

De vuelta en el Hospital Ponyville, Spike paseaba de un lado a otro esperando la respuesta de su madre adoptiva. Mientras tanto, los guardaespaldas de Chrysalis no dejaban de darle el hombro frío, ya que le había contado a Celestia su presencia.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de decirle que dejara de caminar de un lado a otro, un destello brillante apareció ante ellos. Una vez que la luz se apagó, las cambiantes menos Chrysalis, no pudieron evitar silbar a quien acababa de llegar. Spike había esperado una carta de la princesa, pero en su lugar estaba Celestia.

-Hola... madre-dijo Spike caminando hacia la alicorn blanca para darle un abrazo. Esta acción solo disgustó a los cambiantes, que no habían dejado de silbar.

-Hola Spike. Y hola a ti también, twilight-saludó Celestia liberando al dragón morado del abrazo amoroso.

-Hola, princesa-twilight respondió antes de que ella le diera un abrazo también.

La princesa Celestia dirigió su atención a la ex reina, Chrysalis, y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba. En cuanto a los guardaespaldas cambiantes, seguían silbando a Celestia. Apenas se sentía amenazada. Se quedó mirando los cambiantes caídos por un rato más hasta que volvió su atención a Spike.

-Escucha, Spike, sé que eres un dragón noble y estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para ayudar a los demás y creerme, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Aún así, no sé si es una buena idea dejar que te preocupes por ellos. Eres consciente de que, aunque todavía se están recuperando, pueden drenarte el amor-dice celestia preocupada.

-Lo sé, madre, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Incluso me ofrecí a darles algo de mi amor para que no pasaran hambre. No podía dejar que se murieran de hambre-confesó Spike. Celestia se preocupó más cuando él le dijo esto.

-¡Spike, eso es peligroso!-regañó celestia-¡sabes que están drenando tu energía mientras se alimentan de tu amor! ¡Si sigues haciendo esto, pronto estarás a su merced!-levantó un poco la voz, agarrando los hombros. Spike le quitó suavemente las manos de sus hombros y las sostuvo.

-Quiero demostrarles que pueden confiar en mi-dijo apretando las manos de su madre-entiendo los peligros en los que me estoy metiendo, pero vale la pena si eso significa que pueden comenzar de nuevo. Me niego a creer que todos los cambiantes son malos. Thorax fue quien me enseñó eso después de todo.

Chrysalis ya no pudo contener el siseo que escapó de sus labios después de que Spike mencionó el nombre de Thorax. Sin embargo, ella se calló cuando el joven dragón se volvió para mirarla.

Celestia suspiró mientras se acercaba al gobernante destronado, que la miró. Ella devolvió la mirada, ya que era difícil pasar por alto todas las cosas que los cambiantes han hecho.

-Ya sea que nos referimos a su reina o un subordinado, ahora sé que no existe _el_ mal _pur_. Así que por favor, madre. Quiero cuidar a ellas. Decidí, cuando los rescaté, que me prepararía para asumir una responsabilidad tan grande, ¡así que no me voy a alejar de ellas!-gritó spike con fuerza, causando que la diosa del sol lo mirara impresionada.

-Si esta es tu decisión final, entonces no veo ninguna razón para prolongar este argumento más allá de lo que ya tiene. Puedo sentir que en lo profundo de tu corazón grande y fuerte, estás haciendo lo que crees que es correcto. Spike. Por lo tanto, les permitiré que asuman toda la responsabilidad y cuiden las cambiantes.

La reina Chrysalis arqueó una ceja, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡ _Ella no hablara en serio! ¿Yo? ¿Bajo el cuidado de su hijo deforme? ¡Qué insulto!_-pensó absolutamente incrédula.

-¿Será eso un problema?-preguntó Celestia, girándose hacia Chrysalis con una ceja levantada. Ella no tenía mucha opción en el asunto. Ella y sus súbditos están sin hogar, no tiene trono y volver al Bosque Everfree solo empeoraría las cosas. Chrysalis suspiró derrotada, apretó un poco el puño y lo aflojó 5 segundos después.

"N-No ..." respondió ella de mala gana.

-¡Mi reina! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-dijo Aphid, golpeando su puño en la cama.

-¡No puedes esperar que vivamos con ese reptil repugnante allí-agregó Arachnea.

-¡SILENCIO!-exigió chrysalis. Desafortunadamente, sus gritos causaron una sacudida de dolor a través de su cuerpo. Recostándose, comenzó a jadear pesadamente, esperando que la agonía terminara. Aún así, sus gritos hicieron el truco, ya que ninguno de sus guardaespaldas protestó más. Aunque sí lanzaron algunas miradas heladas hacia Spike y Celestia.

-La princesa ha tomado su decisión. Ya no tenemos muchas opciones. Estamos en un callejón sin salida y su "hijo" es la única oportunidad que nos queda-dijo chrysalis con una voz mucho más tranquila. Ahora ella, el dolor ha bajado.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Spike, Twilight, estoy confiando en ti para que te ocupes de estos cambios mutuos -dijo Celestia con firmeza y ambos asintieron.

Con eso, la monarca solar encendió su cuerno y desapareció en un destello brillante.

**CONTINUARA.**


	4. IV gaining love in another way

**Ganando el amor de otra manera**

Mientras que el Rey Thorax todavía no sabe que su ex reina está en Ponyville, Spike aún había difundido la noticia a sus amigos. Fue muy claro al decirles que no salten a conclusiones. Las otras tuvieron la misma reacción que Twilight y Rarity cuando escucharon que él se haría cargo de las cambiantes.

Entre todos las amigas de Spike podía decir que Starlight Glimmer era la más sospecha de Chrysalis. Después de todo, además de rechazar la oportunidad de reformarse, la ex reina juró vengarse de ella por sacarla del poder. Definitivamente, fue una experiencia humillante que Chrysalis probablemente nunca podrá vivir.

Por supuesto, la relación de Spike con las cambiantes no ha mejorado mucho, debido a su hostilidad hacia él. Seguían siendo hostiles con él, incluso después de haber sido dados de alta del hospital, pero Chrysalis estaba mucho más calmada de toda la situación.

Debido a su peligrosa dieta, Spike tuvo que dar a Chrysalis y a las chicas su amor para que no se murieran de hambre. Naturalmente, Twilight siempre se sentía incómoda cuando permitía que ellas se alimentaran de él. Sin embargo, sabía que era inútil tratar de disuadirlo.

Siempre que era hora de que Spike hiciera sus compras, tenía que llevar a ellas o posiblemente a su reina sola. Hornet y las demás todavía no confiaban en Spike cuando él se alejaba solo. Seguían temiendo que él simplemente recogiera algo que les haría daño a ellas o a su reina.

Mientras que ellas dudaban constantemente del joven dragón, Chrysalis, por otro lado, tenial algo de confianza. Ella no se había adaptado a alguien del calibre de Spike, pero sabe que no hará daño. Debido a su amor, podía sentir su fuerza regresando a ella por primera vez en meses.

En este momento, han pasado 3 meses desde que las cambiantes fueron dados de alta. Las subordinadas aún se negaban a confiar en Spike, pero el punto de vista de Chrysalis sobre el comenzó a cambiar lentamente con el tiempo. Aunque no podía decir que confiaba en los demás, especialmente en Starlight.

Chrysalis y sus cambiantes deambulaban por el castillo, ocultándose del ojo público y comprobando qué podían hacer para aliviar su aburrimiento. Lamentablemente, no encontraron nada que pudiera aumentar su interés.

-Ugh! ¡Este lugar está empezando a aburrirme!-gimió Arachnea, apoyándose contra la pared.

-¿Qué esperas que hagamos, salir a dar un pequeño paseo por la ciudad?-preguntó Aphid con sarcasmo. Por supuesto, esto causó que Arachnea fulminara con la mirada a sus compañeras cambiantes.

-¡NO voy a mostrarme a estas plagas de pony inferiores!-siseó ella.

-Parece que estás olvidando que fue una de estas "plagas de ponis inferiores", así como el miserable traidor de Thorax, que se llevó el trono de nuestra reina-replicó Hornet.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que somos los superfluos? ¡Porque te reto a que lo digas otra vez para que pueda reorganizar tu cara!-amenazó Tarántula, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Muy pronto las cuatro cambiantes se lanzaron a atacar, lanzándose insultos y amenazas. Sus constantes peleas y discusiones comenzaban a ponerse de los nervios de Chrysalis. Ella emitió un gruñido bajo y se acercó a las cambiantes y golpeó sus cabezas una contra la otra.

-¡Ya es suficiente, tontas! Me avergüenza de que esas plagas tengan más poder sobre nosotros tanto como tú, pero si no dejas de tonterías, lo haré yo mismo. Podría ser destronado, pero he recuperado más de mi fuerza, gracias a ese niño dragón. Así que no... ¡pruébame!-Chrysalis amenazó en un tono bajo y aterrador.

Sus subordinadas sintieron escalofríos bajando por sus espinas cuando su reina casi los golpeó. Luego se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia.

-P-Por favor, perdónanos...-Hornet tembló suplicando mientras mantenía la cabeza baja. Nada más vino de ellos después de eso, ya que estaban esperando la respuesta de Chrysalis. Calmándose, la reina puso su mano sobre las cabezas de sus subordinados una a la vez.

-Te perdono... esta vez-advirtió ella y la miraron con expresiones de alivio-ahora ponte de pie.

-¿Están peleando de nuevo?-preguntó Spike, caminando hacia el grupo-en serio, si quieres encontrar algo para quitar su aburrimiento, siempre puedes salir y mirar alrededor de la ciudad. Ustedes no son prisioneros aquí, ya saben.

-Esta conversación no tiene nada que...-Arachnea se detuvo, preocupada de que pudiera enojar a su reina-lo que quiero decir es cómo se supone que debemos salir afuera sin provocar pánico-dijo ella, apretando los dientes.

-Son los changeling. Puedes cambiar de forma a cualquier criatura viviente para ocultar tus identidades. Lo han hecho antes cada vez que viajaban conmigo a la tienda para comprar comestibles-Spike se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera un gran problema.

-¿Cómo pudieron haber olvidado algo tan básico como eso?-Chrysalis se puso la cara a sí misma-honestamente, es como enseñar a un grupo de aficionados.

-Chrysalis, no empecemos algo juntos-respondió spike, apoyando una mano en su hombro y causando que las cambiantes lo miraran-chicas, relájate. No voy a hacerle daño a su reina, estaba tratando de evitar una discusión.

Con eso, Spike volvió a concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, que era la compra de comestibles. Hornet, Tarantula, Aphid y Arachnea, por otra parte, no solo querían quedarse quietos, así que hicieron lo que su reina les había dicho y se disfrazaron para poder ir a explorar la ciudad. Por supuesto, eso significaba que tenían que abstenerse de alimentarse del amor de otros ponis.

Chrysalis se paró junto a Spike mientras él hacía sus compras y no conversaba mucho mientras el lo hacía. Ella también tuvo que cambiarse, especialmente porque Equestria sabe que ella era la reina de los changeling que atacaron Canterlot durante la boda de la Princesa Cadence. Spike notó cómo se mantenía en silencio y decidió cambiar eso.

-Sé que es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿alguna vez has comido algo además del amor?-preguntó, asegurándose de que nadie más lo escuchara.

-A menos que tenga un gusto bastante similar al del amor, nosotros no podemos alimentarnos de otra cosa. Nuestros sistemas digestivos son muy sensibles-susurró. Luego mira a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estaba escuchando.

-¿A qué sabe exactamente el amor?-susurra Spike.

-Sabe a amor, ¿qué más hay para decir, aparte de su textura dulce?-explicó. Spike ignoró el tono bastante amargo con el que le habló.

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en cambiar los hábitos alimenticios?-preguntó.

-Solo me estoy asegurando de que las chicas no pasen hambre, no puedo verlas morir de hambre-respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Esta respuesta definitivamente tomó a chrysalis con la guardia baja.

-_Ahora él está preguntando por mi dieta? ¿Qué pasa con este dragón?_-pensó chrysalis-_¿Cómo puede un simple dragón mostrar tanto interés en mí y en mis últimos subordinados restantes? Esto simplemente no tiene ningún sentido!_

Sintiendo la confusión de la ex reina, Spike colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Chrysalis y sonrió.

-Chrysalis, sé que probablemente te estás preguntando por qué te pregunto todo esto y creo que mereces una explicación. Para hacerte honesto, a pesar de que causaste una gran crisis en Equestria un par de veces, solo estabas preocupado por tu colmena y tu falta de alimento. No te culpo, si estuviera en tu posición, probablemente estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo-dijo Spike irritando un poco a chrysalis.

-¡No entiendes completamente el concepto de ser una reina! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera comenzar a comprender el dolor y el sufrimiento que sufría mi colmena y hace tantos años?-preguntó ella con un silbido.

-No discutiré contigo de eso, no sé cómo es perder una colmena completa, y mucho menos saber cómo es ser un rey. Pero sí sé una cosa: te preocupas por esas cuatro chicas que se quedaron a tu lado, igual que yo me preocupo por mis amigas cuando me aceptaron, a pesar de mi herencia de dragón. Mi punto es que la amistad no tiene límites, no importa de qué especie seas o de dónde vengas.

Fiel a lo que acaba de decir, Spike tenía poca experiencia con ser un líder. A lo largo de toda su vida, siempre ha sido el seguidor del grupo y, en su mayoría, un dragón asistente. Incluso si no era tan noble como ser un líder o gobernar un ejército, sabía que muy dentro de él, sus deberes siempre eran útiles para sus amigas. Por supuesto, casi se convirtió en un lord dragón cuando ganó el reto de fuego, pero decidió dárselo a la princesa Ember. Las cosas se pusieron desastrosas cuando las Mane Six lo dejó a cargo de sus mascotas hace tantos años.

Spike pudo aprender sus lecciones con dignidad y ahora está orgulloso de cómo se ha convertido. Un dragón fuerte e independiente que prospera para ayudar a sus amigas, sin importar cuán difícil sea la tarea. No le importa si no es un líder, porque para él hay más en la vida que en el liderazgo. Incluso sus amigas piensan lo mismo.

Una vez más, justo lo que le sucedió hace meses, Chrysalis sintió este extraño golpe en su pecho, pero no podía entender por qué le estaba pasando esto. Tal vez todo estaba relacionado con las acciones de Spike y su personalidad, lo que le parecía absurdo. Ella no quería que llegara a ella, por lo que trató de ignorarlo tan pronto como llegaron a la tienda de comestibles.

Al entrar en la tienda, Spike agarró una canasta antes de comenzar a caminar por los pasillos. Buscando diferentes tipos de alimentos que necesitarán para durar hasta el próximo mes, Spike repasó la lista que Twilight hizo para él. Mientras marcaba cada elemento que encontraba, el dragón morado, por supuesto, también tomó nota de lo que dijo Chrysalis sobre el amor que tiene una "textura dulce"

Spike se aseguró de comprar un helado de chocolate y un poco de leche con chocolate. Honestamente, no sabía si el helado era lo suficientemente dulce como para sustituir al amor, pero fue y lo consiguió de todos modos. Los registró en la caja registradora y le pagó al cajero los pedazos que tenía en su bolso. Pero entonces, el cajero se puso un poco curioso.

-Hey Spike, ¿es esta tu nueva yegua? es un bonita-preguntó. Debido a que él asumió tal cosa, Spike comenzó a sonrojarse y miró a Chrysalis. En este momento, se ha disfrazado de yegua unicornio con pelaje blanco crema, ojos azul bebé y una larga melena azul claro.

-Uhh, no, ella es solo una buena amiga mía. ¿C-cierto?-preguntó spike a Chrysalis, riendo nerviosamente.

-Cierto... Por supuesto-respondió ella, decidiendo seguir el juego. Por supuesto, en circunstancias normales, no habría sido tan fácil llamarse a sí misma la amiga de Spike.

El cajero entrecerró los ojos, cada vez más curioso. Chrysalis estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda con el entrometido pony mirándola boquiabierto. Con cuidado de no hacer una escena, levanta las compras en bolsas y agarra la mano de Spike, sacándolo de la tienda.

-salimos de aqui... ¡ahora!-exigió Chrysalis.

-D.. de acuerdo...-respondió spike.

-Oye, si las cosas no funcionan, solo avísame y ¡cuidaré de ella¡-gritó, despidiéndose de Spike. Desafortunadamente para él, no tenía esperanzas de un futuro con Chrysalis.

-¡De _ninguna manera en Tartarus voy a terminar con ese pequeño desgraciado patético! Su amor no vale la pena ni siquiera para agotarlo. Pensar que perdí ante una especie tan débil_-pensó para sí misma.

-_Bueno, podría haber sido peor_-pensó Spike dejando escapar un suspiro-_bueno, al menos se hizo la compra de comestibles. Esperemos que el dulce sabor del helado de chocolate haga que chrysalis se afloje._

**-o-**

Spike y Chrysalis habían regresado al Castillo de la Amistad y habían traído los comestibles a la cocina. Cada armario, gabinete e incluso el refrigerador y la despensa estaban completamente llenos cuando terminó. Spike preparó un helado de chocolate para Chrysalis después de que terminó de guardar la comida.

Chrysalis no sabía qué pensar de este nuevo alimento. Tenía el aroma dulce, pero no estaba seguro de si iba a dañar su sistema digestivo.

-¿Qué es esta basura?-gruñó ella.

-Es un helado de chocolate. Compré para ti y las chicas. No sabía si iba a ser un buen sustituto para el amor, pero tomé nota de cómo me explicaste que el amor tiene una textura dulce. Adelante, inténtalo, es dulce-dijo Spike.

Escéptica, Chrysalis vuelve a mirar el helado, todavía no está segura de si tomarlo o no. Ella suspira derrotada, agarra la pajilla y se la lleva a los labios. Tomando unos sorbos de su helado. La segunda vez que golpeó sus papilas gustativas, se apartó y tragó unos sorbos.

-Bueno... ¿cómo sabe?-preguntó Spike, cruzando sus garras detrás de su espalda. Hubo una larga pausa entre ellos hasta que finalmente...

-Supongo que... esto servirá por el momento, pero no voy a renunciar por completo al amor, así que sugiero que no te sientas cómodo. No mentiré, esto tiene un sabor similar al del amor-admitió Chrysalis.

-_Tomaré eso como una señal que dice que a ella le gusta. Bueno, al menos le encontré otra fuente de alimento para mantenerla satisfecha_-pensó Spike, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Vio cómo Chrysalis seguía bebiendo el helado, preguntándose si debería advertirle sobre el congelamiento cerebral.

Tristemente, los ojos de Chrysalis se abrieron de golpe y ella puso el helado en el mostrador antes de agarrar su cabeza, gritando de dolor. Miró a Spike con la intención de pulverizarlo.

-¡¿Qué en Tartarus me hiciste?

Una vez más, Spike levantó las manos en defensa propia-whoa, tómalo con calma, chrysalis! Estaba a punto de advertirte que no puedes beber cosas frías como helados demasiado rápido o que obtendrás lo que llamamos un congelamiento cerebral. Confía en mí, también aprendí de esa experiencia.

Chrysalis lo fulminó con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de volver a su helado. Esta vez, asegurando de no tomar grandes tragos de su bebida. Después de que terminarla, tuvo cuidado de consumir las bolas de helado de chocolate. Por su orgullo, Chrysalis no mostró ninguna señal de que estuviera disfrutando, pero seguía comiendo. Spike puede decir que le encanta su nueva comida. Es natural que ella no mostrara sus emociones a nadie.

Cuando terminó, suspiró, le palmeó el estómago y dejó escapar un eructo. Se cubrió la boca, sonrojándose intensamente. Spike se rie, ganándose una adorable y picante mirada de Chrysalis.

-¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mí?-dijo chrysalis, hinchando sus mejillas con vergüenza.

-Lo-lo siento...-dijo calmándose-solo pensé que era un eructo lindo"

Si hubiera guardado lo que se decía a sí mismo, no habría escuchado cuatro silbidos más en la puerta de la cocina. Su cuerpo se congeló y miró a ver a las subordinadas de Chrysalis dándole la mirada de muerte y haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Spike estaba en graves problemas. Aparentemente, ellas no toleran que nadie le falte el respeto a su reina como él lo hizo.

-¡Mejor reza tus oraciones, escamosos! ¡Acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte!-siseó Arachnea.

-nadie, y me refiero a que **NADIE **se ríe de nuestra reina-gruñó Aphid.

-¡Y cualquier pony que lo haga, recibe la sentencia de muerte a través de una fuga masiva de amor!"

-¿Alguna última palabra antes de enfrentar tu castigo?-gruño tarantula.

Spike casi se estremeció de miedo cuando las cuatro cambiantes lo amenazaron de esta manera. Cargaron contra él cuando no tenía nada que decir, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse a Spike, Chrysalis se colocó frente a Spike y las detuvo usando su magia.

-Es suficiente, tontas-dijo Chrysalis-¡Nopony no me respetó y te lo he dicho cientos de veces para mantener tus actitudes bajo control! Recuerda, Spike se ofreció a llevarnos a nosotras fuera del...-se sintió débil cuando se esforzó por decir lo siguiente-¡bondad de su corazón!

Sus cambiantes quedaron en shock.

-S-Su alteza ... ¿acabas de ...?!" Preguntó Tarantula, retrocediendo.

-¡No tente tu suerte para que lo digas otra vez! ¡Ahora discúlpate con Spike o me drenaré la cantidad de amor que las chicas han guardado dentro de ti! Y no digas que no tienes ninguno, ¡puedo olerlo a una milla de distancia! Agotaste el amor de algunos de los lugareños de la ciudad a mis espaldas, ¿verdad?

Tarantula y los demás se pusieron de rodillas temblando de miedo. Después de todo, no tenían más remedio que confesar. No pudieron esconder nada de su reina.

-L.. lo admitimos, milady... no pudimos ayudarnos a nosotros mismos...-dijo Tarantula manteniendo la cabeza gacha.-por favor perdónanos...

Chrysalis estaba a punto de despedirse de ellos otra vez, pero se detuvo al ver a Spike caminar hacia ellos. Se detuvo y se arrodilló frente a Hornet, levantó la vista antes de que el dragón la abrazara.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo l-lagarti...?-pregunta, pero obtuvo su respuesta al sentir el poder de su amor. Instintivamente, ella comenzó a alimentarse.

Una vez que Hornet se llenó, Spike siguió adelante, haciendo lo mismo con las otras tres. Se sentía un poco mareado por la cantidad de energía que han agotado, pero valió la pena.

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de probar, dragón?!-preguntó Chrysalis, repentinamente preocupada. Aunque todavía mareada, Spike logró girarse y sonreírle.

-Q.. querían... encontrar algo... para comer... así que... les di mi... mi amor. Yo... no dejaré que... ninguno de ellas... muera de hambre...-dijo, jadeando. Mientras caminaba hacia los gabinetes, Spike tomó una taza y vertió un poco de agua en el fregadero. Tomó unos sorbos de la taza y la dejó caer antes de que casi se derrumbara.

Chrysalis atrapó a Spike y lo sostuvo en sus brazos, sintiéndose repentinamente más preocupada. Normalmente, ella y sus cambiantes se habrían reído, pero esta vez realmente estaban preocupados.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo arriba, hablaremos de tu desobediencia más tarde-dijo ella habiéndose calmado.

-S.. sí, milady!-dijeron al unísono. Haciendo lo que se les dijo, las cuatro ayudaron a su reina a llevar el cuerpo exhausto de Spike a su habitación. Ni una sola vez se han sentido culpables desde el día en que nacieron, pero eso estaba empezando a cambiar. Ahora sabían cómo era aprovecharse de alguien y lamentaron sus decisiones.

Al llegar a la habitación de Spike, las cambiantes pusieron suavemente al dragón en sus brazos sobre su cama. Spike apenas lograba mantenerse despierto.

-Gracias...-dijo con una risita-después de una buena siesta, debería sentirme un poco mejor...

-¡No intentes actuar tan duro!-Arachnea se burló, pero Spike no dejó de sonreír. Al ver esa débil y brillante sonrisa, las cuatro sintieron una rápida sacudida atravesar de su cuerpo y experimentaron el mismos golpes extraños en sus pechos que Chrysalis sintió hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Podemos dejar a mi reina?-pregunta aphid mirando a Chrysalis, quien asintió. Las cuatro se fueron en una sola fila. Chrysalis también estaba a punto de irse, antes de que Spike la llamara.

-Oye... Chrysalis ven aquí un segundo...

Regresó a Spike cuando él lo pidió y se sorprendió cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla. Dejó sus labios allí por unos segundos antes de alejarse con una sonrisa. No se dijeron nada y Chrysalis solo giró la cabeza para mirar a Spike a los ojos.

-¿P-por qué hiciste...?-sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera obtener una respuesta, Spike se había quedado dormido. Al verlo roncar suavemente, Chrysalis puso una mano en la mejilla que acababa de besar y retrocedió lentamente.

La cambiante vergüenza se volvió hacia la puerta, colocando su mano sobre su pecho, que todavía estaba golpeando. Ella suspiró y salió de la habitación de Spike, cerrando la puerta, pensando si el estaba enamorando de ella. De cualquier manera, algo sobre este nuevo sentimiento la hacía sentirse más completa de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

**CONTINUARA.**


	5. V Questions of love

**Pregunta de amor**

Spike bostezó cuando los rayos del sol de Celestia brillaron a través de las ventanas. Golpeándose los labios secos, se dirigió al baño cercano para tomar un trago de agua. Dejando que el agua fría le enjuagara la garganta, Spike aún recordaba lo que pasó ayer, pero no le importó.

A pesar de que ayer estaba agotado por el amor que le había dado a las cambiantes, una buena noche de descanso parecía haber hecho el truco. Sabía que tendría que encontrar otros alimentos para presentar o podría tener un problema.

Aprendió por lo que vio ayer que a Chrysalis parece disfrutar el sabor del helado de chocolate. Aunque tenía la sensación de que sería difícil convencerla para que las otras intentaran. Sin embargo, Spike iba a hacer todo lo posible para convencerlas. Pero por ahora, se concentró en rehidratarse con un par de tazas de agua.

Después de que terminó, Spike salió del baño y se estiró antes de bajar las escaleras para ver qué podía comer. Él fue capaz de contenerse de comer las gemas del castillo de twilight. Recordando muy bien lo que sucedió cuando lord dragón Ember vino a Ponyville por primera vez.

Afortunadamente, había muchas otras opciones, especialmente desde que Spike había ido a la tienda de comestibles ayer. Decidiendo qué comer, el joven dragón se puso a trabajar para preparar unas tostadas francesas junto con algunos papas fritas. Enfocado en el desayuno, no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en la cocina.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Chrysalis, llamando la atención de Spike.

-Oh, hola Chrysalis. Sí, ayer estaba un poco agotado, pero he vuelto a levantarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo?-preguntó de nuevo. Ante la pregunta, Chrysalis desvió su mirada, pensando en lo que Spike hizo ayer.

-Mira, yo... te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mis subordinadas ayer. Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo-dijo, obligándose a mirar al dragón.

-Se trata del beso, ¿no?

Chrysalis suspiró, apretando su puño, pero no demasiado fuerte-s.. sí... ¿por qué exactamente hiciste eso?

Spike se encogió de hombros mientras ponía algo de pan en la tostadora-honestamente, no estoy tan seguro. Tal vez sea porque solo quería ser más amable contigo o mostrarte que en lo más profundo de mí, mis sentimientos están empezando a ser más fuertes o algo así.

Chrysalis arqueó una ceja a Spike cuando le explicó sus acciones. Aún así, recientemente después de que él la besó la noche anterior, ella no pudo ignorar la extraña sensación en su pecho. Anoche, cuando fue a su habitación a dormir un poco, siguió dando vueltas, gimiendo de incomodidad y frustración.

Spike volvió su atención a las tostadas, que acababa de aparecer. Lamiendo sus labios, extendió un poco de mantequilla y jalea en las rodajas y se sentó.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentran las chicas? ¿Están bien?-preguntó Spike, antes de tomar un bocado de su desayuno.

-Hmm, me alegro de haberlos traído. ¡Todas ustedes, entren aquí, ahora!-en unos segundos, las cuatro cambiantes corrieron a la cocina. Spike sabía que si les tomaba tan poco tiempo llegar aquí, no podrían haber estado muy lejos antes de ser llamados.

-S.. sí, mi reina?-pregunta arachnea asomando su cabeza.

-Primero que nada, la próxima vez que me engañes, me escuchas, ¡todo el amor que te has alimentado de otros ponis y Spike me pertenecerá! Entonces, has sido advertido. Ahora entra a la cocina y discúlpate de inmediato-ordenó Chrysalis.

-S.. sí, mi reina!-respondió Tarántula, intimidada. Las cuatro cambiantes entraron a la cocina y se acercaron a Spike mientras él todavía estaba comiendo. Spike prestó toda su atención. No les gustaba disculparse con sus "inferiores", pero no tenían otra opción.

Spike se limitó a reírse después de que se habían disculpado. Le resultaba imposible estar enojado con esas hermosas cambiantes. Aceptó sus disculpas con un gran abrazo grupal. Solo que esta vez, ellas no le quitaban el amor. Spike se sorprendió de que no aprovecharan la oportunidad para hacerlo, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando escuchó que sus pechos latían rápidamente.

-sus latidos son hermosos-susurró Spike, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. El momento se acortó cuando las cuatro cambiantes retrocedieron, sonrojándose, pero retuvieron su silbido.

-¿Q.. qué acabas de decir?-preguntó Hornet, negando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Acabo de decir que tus latidos son hermosos-repitió Spike sin un momento de vacilación.

-¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Nosotras los changelings no tenemos corazones! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que nuestros latidos son hermosos si no tenemos corazón para empezar?!-preguntó Tarantula.

Spike no fue intimidado y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa-pude escucharlo claramente durante nuestro abrazo grupal. No veo por qué estás actuando como si fuera algo malo.

Él se acercó y gentilmente comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Tarantula mientras ella todavía estaba en shock. Ella se sonrojó intensamente y ni ella ni las otras pudieron encontrar la fuerza para detenerlo.

Una vez que terminó, Spike volvió a sentarse para terminar su desayuno. Chrysalis y sus subordinadas lo dejaron. Lo extraño es que Chrysalis y sus subordinadas no tenían tanta hambre como antes. En los últimos meses, hasta ayer, no tuvieron problemas para alimentarse del amor de Spike, pero ahora sus apetitos se estaban deteriorando.

Después de que Spike hubiera terminado su desayuno, puso sus platos en el fregadero antes de salir de la cocina.

**-o-**

Mientras tanto, Twilight salía de la biblioteca del castillo con un par de libros y se dio cuenta de que Chrysalis y sus subordinadas, estaban sentados en la sala de estar, se veían bastante incómodos y confundidos. Twilight se sintió preocupada por ellas, lo que fue un shock para ella, pero aún así se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Está... está todo bien aquí?-preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. A medida que las cambiantes de prestaban atención a ella, se sorprendió de que no le silbaran.

-ya ni sé en qué pensar-respondió Chrysalis. Ni siquiera hizo contacto visual con Twilight mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, tal vez yo pueda ayudar. No sé si puedo ser de alguna ayuda como lo es Spike, pero al menos puedo intentarlo-dicho eso Twilight suspira, sabiendo que esto será difícil.

Chrysalis gimió mientras soltaba su cabeza-no puedo creer que esté recurriendo esto, pero ¿qué opción tengo?-suspiró-lo que sea, no tengo nada más que perder y me quedé sin respuestas. Ese asistente tuyo es imposible de entender.

Twilight se sentó en el sofá junto a Chrysalis-bueno, Spike siempre ha sido alguien que ha puesto las necesidades de otros ponis antes que las suyas. Está en su naturaleza ayudar a los demás cuando más lo necesitan. No puedo evitarlo, pero me preocupo por él cada vez que pone su vida en peligro. No siempre voy a estar allí para protegerlo y él lo sabe.

-¿Qué espera lograr al hacer algo tan imprudente?-pregunta Chrysalis con una molestia obvia en su tono.

-Lo hace simplemente para ser un buen amigo y para demostrar que le importa. Te sorprenderías de los lazos que Equestria ha formado a causa de Spike. Incluso lo mostró cuando te salvó a ti y a tus cambiantes de ese fuego-continuó Twilight.

Chrysalis suspiró y mantuvo su mano sobre su pecho, tratando de ocultar el rubor que creció en su rostro-¿Que voy a hacer? Ese dragón amigo tuyo me ha estado haciendo... extraño desde que me rescató. ¡He estado sintiendo estos extraños golpes en mi pecho y solo quiero que se detenga!

Al escuchar a Chrysalis explicar su situación, Twilight tuvo una buena sensación de lo que significaba todo esto. A pesar de que la ex reina había cubierto su rostro, Twilight pudo ver débilmente el rubor que se había formado. Si bien pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad para provocarla, Twilight permaneció madura.

-Chrysalis, creo que eso es porque en realidad tienes un corazón... y lo que es más, es que te estás enamorando de Spike, sé que suena difícil de creer, pero creo que las acciones de Spike están empezando a...

-E.. estas equivocada!-interrumpió chrysalis-¡No hay forma de que un cambiante pueda tener un corazón! ¡Simplemente no es posible!

-Chrysalis... no creo que sea del todo cierto. Si no tuvieras un corazón, no estarías sintiéndote como estás ahora. Además... incluso hice algunas investigaciones sobre la historia de los cambiantes y en realidad hubo un momento en que ellos realmente solían tener corazones.

-¡¿Estás insultando a nuestra reina?!-pregunta Aphid, finalmente decidiendo silbar a la princesa de la amistad.

-No claro que no. Simplemente estoy diciendo que todos los cambiantes no eran malos para empezar. De hecho, creo que ustedes, son probablemente los únicos cambiantes restantes que nacieron con corazones reales. Si no tuvieras corazones, no sentirías este inmenso amor por Spike-explicó Twilight.

-Pero entonces... ¿por qué estamos empezando a sentir esto ahora? Dime... ¡¿CÓMO ?!-pregunta chrysalis, todavía sintiéndose frustrada.

-Solo hay una razón por la que no has podido mostrarlos hasta ahora. Pero primero, necesito saber algo: ¿alguna vez hubo un momento en el que te maltrataron y te traicionaron cuando eras más joven?-preguntó Twilight.

-E.. eso... ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!-dijo chrysalis bruscamente mientras se levantaba para despedirse-francamente, creo que he escuchado lo suficiente de ti por ahora-frunció el ceño.

-P.. pero Chrysalis...-protestó Twilight, pero fue en vano como Chrysalis salió de la sala de estar sin mirar atrás. Una vez que ella se fue, las chicas comenzaron a fulminar con la mirada a la alicornio morada por ofender a su reina.

-¡Creo que ya has hecho bastante daño a nuestra reina, princesa!-siseó Arachnea y los otras cambiantes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿Sabes algo?-pregunta Twilight con cuidado. La expresión áspera de las cuatro cambiantes no cedió, pero después de una larga pausa, Aphid decidió hablar.

-¡No! ¡No es nuestro trabajo preguntar por la historia de nuestra querida reina!-respondió ella.

Twilight golpeó sus dedos contra el reposabrazos de su sofá favorito, mientras muchos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza-_¿Qué le pasó a ella?-_pensó mientras miraba por la ventana. No estaba tan segura de cómo podría ayudar a Chrysalis y solo esperaba que Spike pudiera pensar en una solución.

**-o-**

Queriendo salir del castillo, Spike había decidido que sería bueno ir a la cabaña de Fluttershy. En ese momento, estaba disfrutando de un buen té caliente y galletas que la dulce pegaso amarillo le había preparado.

-Mmm, estos saben deliciosos, gracias Fluttershy-dijo Spike, después de tragar las galletas.

-De nada, Spike-dijo con una sonrisa mientras mordía su propia galleta-si no te importa que pregunte, ¿por qué querías venir a verme?

-Oh sí, eso es. Uh, Fluttershy, hay algo que tengo que decirte con respecto a Chrysalis y sus cambiantes-dijo Spike antes de soltar un suspiro-verás, recientemente ayer, fui a comprar algo para que Chrysalis comiera para que no tuvieran que recurrir a alimentarse siempre de mi amor. Recientemente su alimentación ha comenzado a afectar mi salud. Ayer apenas podía pararme y era difícil caminar alrededor del castillo. Sin embargo, ese no es el problema clave en este momento.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero problema, Spike? Puedes decirme-aseguró Fluttershy.

-Anoche, antes de irme a la cama... yo...-spike se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de continuar-besé a chrysalis. Solo en su mejilla, pero aun así la besé. No puedo explicarlo, pero creo... creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ella. ¿Que crees que debería hacer? No es que vaya a decir que siente lo mismo por mí, que es demasiado insegura. Ella se preocupa por lo que otros ponis piensan de ella y no quiero presionarla o lastimarla. Simplemente ya no sé qué hacer.

Esta noticia era bastante para que Fluttershy la asimilara-B.. bien, caramba, yo... no sabía que sentías mucho por Chrysalis ¿Te sientes de la misma manera hacia las otras cambiantes?

-Para ser perfectamente honesto, no pude evitar sentirme atraído por ellas, también. Pero... no puedo evitar sentir que terminaré empeorando todo si elijo solo uno de ellas. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Fluttershy. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?

-El amor funciona de manera misteriosa, Spike-dijo mientras caminaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro-si crees que estás desarrollando sentimientos por Chrysalis, debes ir y decirle cómo te sientes. También hay algo que Twilight me mencionó hace algún tiempo. Ella dijo que hace mucho tiempo, los ponis y otras criaturas practicaban lo que llamamos "pastorear". Explica Fluttershy.

-¿Arrear? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Spike, confundido.

-Bueno, básicamente, debido a que la población de yeguas es mayor que la de los sementales, las yeguas saldrían y, a veces, se casarían con un semental, solo para evitar que nuestra especie se extinga y está funcionando muy bien. Si estás experimentando estos sentimientos eternos por Chrysalis y las otras, es posible que tengas la oportunidad de ser parte de sus vidas.

Spike se quedó sin palabras mientras observaba a Fluttershy le acababa de decir.

-Pero, ¿y si no están listos para ese tipo de compromiso?-preguntó spike y luego sintió que Fluttershy le acariciaba el hombro.

-No todas las relaciones comienzan bien o son fáciles. Hay algunos baches en el camino. Es bueno que estés preocupado por tal cosa. Tal vez debería darles algo de tiempo y permitirles que se abran a su manera. Estoy seguro de que a su debido tiempo, comenzarán a aceptarte y darte la bienvenida a sus vidas, tal como lo hiciste cuando los salvaste y cuidaste de ellas.

Spike sintió que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cuando Fluttershy terminó de darle consejos-veo. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando sea el momento adecuado para que confiese. Gracias, Fluttershy-dijo dando un cálido abrazo. La tímida pegaso le devolvió el abrazo.

-En cualquier momento, Spike. Me alegro de haber podido ayudar-dijo ella frotando su espalda. El abrazo duró unos segundos más antes de que Spike decidiera que era hora de que se despidiera. Fluttershy le permitió tomar las galletas restantes en una pequeña bolsa cuando salía de su casa.

Se despidió de Fluttershy y viceversa. Con una sonrisa en su rostro angelical, Fluttershy cerró la puerta una vez que Spike desapareció de su vista.

**-o-**

Después de regresar al castillo, Spike se dirigió directamente a su habitación para pensar cómo podría confesarse a las cambiantes. Por supuesto, siendo el dragón paciente que es, decidió esperar pacientemente y seguir con su rutina habitual, cuidando de ellas y a chrysalis. Hablando de eso, Spike pronto escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

Miró hacia arriba y se volvió hacia la puerta con una mirada interrogada-¿Quién es?-preguntó.

-soy yo-respondió Chrysalis desde el otro lado. Spike se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Chrysalis y sus cambiantes tenían una expresión de preocupación en sus caras.

-¿Sucede algo, chicas?-preguntó, preocupado. Él colocó una garra en el hombro de la reina y ella colocó su mano sobre su garra.

-Necesitamos hablar-

**CONTINUARA.**

**Bien… otro mas antes de irme les aviso que los últimos tres cap tendrán contenidos adultos… saben a que me estoy refiriendo… no me molestaría recibir algún comentario por parte de ustedes saben... agradezco aquellos usuarios que compartieron este fic y el usuario guest por comentar... hasta la próxima**


	6. VI A Curse Is Lifted y un aviso

**Se levanta la maldición**

Cuando las cambiantes estaban en la habitación del dragón, Spike tuvo la sensación de que sabía de qué querían hablar. No dijo una palabra y permitió que ellas entraran en su habitación. Caminaron adentro, uno por uno hasta que él cerró la puerta y regresó a su cama y se sentó en el borde.

-Sea lo que sea de lo que quieras hablar, soy todo oído-dijo Spike, en un principio, las cambiantes de Chrysalis dudaban en hablar, pero su líder suspiró y lo superó, sentándose al lado de Spike, pero optó por no hacer contacto visual.

-S.. spike, hay algo que sabes y este es un tema bastante personal. Quiero que me prometas que no importa lo que pase, no se lo dirás a nadie-dijo Chrysalis, mirándolo lentamente.

-Con cerrojo arrojo o un pastelito a mi ojo-respondió Spike. Chrysalis ya estaba al tanto de la "Pinkie promesa" y, a pesar de lo molesto que es, se siente aliviada de que él pueda cumplir su palabra.

-Muy bien entonces, aquí está...-chrysalis respiración hondo-desde que me besaste, he estado sintiendo este extraño golpe en mi pecho y... tu amiga, Twilight dice que es mi corazón. Pensé que ella estaba mintiendo, porque los cambiantes no tienen corazones para empezar. Pero al parecer, esos libros suyos le decían lo contrario. Ella dijo que hace mucho tiempo, hubo un momento en que los cambiantes solían tener corazones. Pero eso fue antes...-hizo una pausa.

-¿Antes de qué?-preguntó Spike, colocando una mano en su hombro. Chrysalis se estremeció, apretando sus puños.

-... Antes de que mi difunta madre se convirtiera en reina. Su nombre era Imperatrix. Era una vil, cambiante egoísta, que cambió a nuestra raza, trayendo dolor y tristeza a todos en Equestria, por lo que sus acciones hicieron que nos echaran por orden de la princesa. Todos los días, ella me causaba tanto dolor y agonía que comencé a perder toda esperanza en la vida. Cuando fui coronada como reina, tuve suficiente de la conducta abusiva de mi madre y... y... le quité hasta la última gota de amor que tenía en ese cuerpo suyo-explicó Chrysalis, agarrando su cabello.

-Pero, ¿aún eliges caminar por el camino en el que te impuso Imperatrix?-preguntó Spike.

-Está bien. ¡Odiaba tanto a los ponis! No pude sentir nada más que ira, odio, pena e incluso hambre. ¡Era culpa de mi madre que odiara a los ponis! ¡Es TODA su culpa! Incluso hoy, no tengo nada más que odio por mi madre y desearía que siguiera viva para poder decirle lo malvada que era para mí. ¡A ella ni siquiera le importaba que yo estuviera sufriendo!

Para este punto, Chrysalis estaba haciendo algo que sorprendió a sus subordinadas. Ella estaba llorando. Spike sintió un dolor dentro de su corazón cuando tanto él como ellas presenciaron cómo la ex reina derramaba lágrimas por primera vez. Naturalmente, siendo el dragón bondadoso que es, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Chrysalis. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y sollozó incontrolablemente.

-Ahora creo que entiendo. Has vivido una vida de abandono y abuso durante tanto tiempo, has olvidado lo que realmente significa amar-dijo Spike, meciendo a Chrysalis a la izquierda y a la derecha. Las cambiantes tampoco pudieron evitar llorar, pero no se abrazaron.

Chrysalis no pudo entender por qué se sentía tan reconfortada en el abrazo de Spike. Normalmente, si alguien hubiera tratado de abrazarla, ella los habría silbado o drenado de su amor, pero ahora, ella ya no tenía intenciones de hacer algo así. Todo lo que quería ahora era el cálido abrazo de la única criatura que le está dando la oportunidad de abrirse: Spike.

-S..spike...-dijo chrysalis, todavía se ahogó. Spike inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás un poco justo como lo hizo Chrysalis antes de que se inclinaran lentamente entre sí, cerrando los ojos lentamente y finalmente se trabaran los labios entre sí. El cuerpo de Chrysalis pronto comenzó a brillar y las cambiantes se quedaron sin aliento. Un momento después, el cuerpo de Chrysalis se levantó del suelo y brilló en toda la habitación de Spike.

La luz se desvanece rápidamente justo cuando comenzó y Chrysalis aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, pero a diferencia de Thorax y el resto de los cambiabtes, Chrysalis se mantuvo igual.

-Chrysalis-dijo Spike, levantándose y caminando hacia ella-¿chrysalis, estás bien?-preguntó, sosteniendo su mano.

-B.. bien, supongo. Pero no entiendo. Se supone que debo deshacerme de este cuerpo maldito. Se... se supone que soy hermosa.

-Pero eres hermosa-asegura spike con una sonrisa. Sus palabras tocaron profundamente a Chrysalis, haciéndola colocar su mano sobre su pecho. A Chrysalis nunca se le había mostrado verdadero amor y amabilidad durante los largos años que una vez reinó como reina de los changelings hasta ahora. Y gracias a Spike, ella pudo descubrir la verdadera naturaleza desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Por una vez en su vida, Chrysalis se alegró de descubrir finalmente el corazón que estaba enterrado muy dentro de ella.

-S.. spike... ¡muchas gracias!-dijo Chrysalis, lanzándose en los brazos de Spike y envolviéndola con fuerza, llorando lágrimas de felicidad. Las otras cambiantes sonrieron alegremente a su reina y se unieron al abrazo grupal.

Spike no se opuso y devolvió sus afectos de las 5 cambiantes. Naturalmente, incluso las otras cuatro terminaron brillando intensamente y levitaron al suelo. La luz de cada uno de sus cuerpos brillaba intensamente y luego se atenuaba lentamente mientras flotaban de manera segura sobre sus cascos. Sus apariencias también se mantuvieron sin cambios, pero el doloroso agujero en sus corazones se llenó hasta el borde con amor y bondad eternos.

-Yo... no sé qué decir, Spike-dijo Aphid.

-yo si-respondió Tarántula, dando un paso adelante-gracias... por estar siempre a nuestro lado, incluso cuando éramos muy hostiles contigo.

-Nosotras... realmente lo sentimos, Spike-dijo Arachnea, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda, torciendo sus piernas hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha-no deberíamos haber actuado tan mal contigo, me siento como un completo idiota por hacerte pasar tanto dolor.

-¿Alguna vez puedes encontrar en tu corazón el perdón?-preguntó Hornet, agarrando su mano.

Spike no solo las perdonó, sino que cada cambiante recibió un beso en los labios. Chrysalis no mostró ningún tipo de celos y permitió que sus subordinadas... no... sus amigas disfrutaran del momento todo el tiempo que pudieran.

-Por supuesto que les perdono, a todas ustedes. Han estado viviendo con este tormento durante tanto tiempo. Siempre tuve fe en ustedes, niñas en la vena, espero que todos ustedes puedan cambiar sus vidas y lo hicieron. Y ahora que todos se sienten mejor, hay una última cosa que quiero contarles a todos-dijo Spike.

Todas las cambiantes se inclinaron cerca, cuando Spike alcanzó su curiosidad-chicas... las amo. Todas ustedes, desde el fondo de mi corazón-dijo, haciéndolos sentir sorprendidos-había hablado con Fluttershy antes y ella me contó cómo debería esperar hasta que fuera el momento adecuado para confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ustedes, niñas. Y siento que este es el momento perfecto para decírtelo.

-¿Decirnos qué?-preguntó Arachnea.

-Recientemente me enamoré de todas ustedes, chicas-comenzó Spike mientras acariciaba las mejillas de Tarantula y Hornet.

-¿de todas nosotros?-pregunta Hornet al sentir a Spike rascarse detrás de la oreja. Él asintió y comenzó a rascar la oreja de Tarantula también, asegurándose de no extraer sangre con sus afiladas garras.

-Spike, odio decírtelo, pero no creo que sea posible para todos nosotros...-Tarantula se cortó cuando Spike la besó de nuevo.

-En realidad lo es. Verás, chicas, hace mucho tiempo, cuando los ponis estaban al borde de la extinción, practicaban esta cosa llamada "manada", que involucra a muchas yeguas saliendo con un semental. Todavía se practica hoy, afortunadamente. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de si se aplica a los cambiantes, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si te sientes cómodo con eso-explicó Spike cuando comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Aphid.

Chrysalis y sus amigas se miraron, sin saber si está bien aceptar su oferta. Si bien ya no podían negar sus sentimientos por el dragón, todavía sentían que necesitaban resolver todo esto.

-Um, ¿podrías dar un minuto, Spike?-preguntó Chrysalis, ganándose un asentimiento del amable dragón mientras se levantaba y se movía al otro lado de la habitación para dejarles hablar en privado.

-Parece que está realmente interesado en comenzar una manada-comento Tarantula.

-Lo sé, pero, él solo especificó que los ponis practicaban eso, nunca dijo nada sobre changelings o dragones", argumentó Hornet.

-Tal vez no, pero honestamente creo que sería bueno experimentar cómo es-dijo Aphid.

-Pero, ¿cómo van a tomar esto sus amigas, van a estar en contra de todo esto o qué va a pasar?-preguntó Arachnea.

-Estás viendo los efectos negativos demasiado, Arachnea. Spike nos quiere mucho. Yo también lo amo ¿ustedes también lo aman?-preguntó Chrysalis. Las otras asintieron-entonces eso es todo lo que nos importa. Spike nos ama y nosotras a él, no pienses en lo que los demás piensen. Estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado nuestras diferencias y estar con Spike, pase lo que pase.

Hubo un largo silencio entre las cambiantes, pero luego cada uno de ellas sonrió y asintieron.

-Si así es como me siento, yo también-dijo Arachnea.

-Ser parte de su manada podría no ser una mala idea-dijo Aphid.

-Él piensa en nuestra felicidad, y es hora de que hagamos lo mismo-dijo Tarantula.

-Entonces todos a favor de unirse a la manada de nuestro dragón-dijo Hornet.

-¡SI!- dijeron las chicas al unísono, antes de levantarse y mirar a Spike.

-Está bien, Spike todos hemos tomado nuestras decisiones y... nos encantaría unirnos a su manada-dijo Chrysalis, haciendo sonreír a su nuevo amante dragón. No pudo evitar darle a Chrysalis una pequeña lamida en su mejilla, haciéndola levantar una ceja.

-¿Avergonzada?-preguntó burlonamente. Los ojos de Chrysalis se ensancharon y sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, haciéndola alejarse.

-¡No, aleja eso!-gritó Chrysalis tratando de mantener su dignidad. Luego encendió su cuerno y levantó a Spike a su cama. Ella se sube a la cama, dándole a Spike una sonrisa malvada y una risa profunda mientras se arrastra hacia él hasta que ella está a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Podrías haber ganado mi corazón, ¡pero no te permitiré que me ganes lo mejor! Tal vez ha llegado el momento he mostrado cómo _yo_ trabajo mi propio toque mágico-dijo chrysalis, Spike traga saliva. Arrepentido de haberse burlado de ella y las chicas se reían mientras observaban.

Chrysalis se sentó en el regazo de Spike y agarró la correa en su hombro que evitaba que su vestido se cayera. Se lo desliza por el hombro y se baja lentamente el vestido, haciendo que sus enormes pechos de copa H reboten libremente desde su prisión. Chrysalis se baja de Spike y procede a quitarse el vestido completamente, mostrando su hermosa y desnuda figura.

-Enfréntalo, tigre. Acabas de ganar en el premio gordo-dijo Chrysalis, seductora, ahuecando sus propios pechos. Spike vio que su cuerno comenzó a brillar. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando sus pechos también comenzaron a brillar, pero no solo los de ella. Los pechos de las otras cambiantes empezaron a brillar también. Cada uno tenía aproximadamente el tamaño de copa D, pero cuando la luz se apagó, su tamaño había crecido hasta llegar a la copa F. Los pechos de chrysalis saltaron de la copa H a la copa J.

-¡Dulce madre de Celestia, esas son enormes!-exclamó, asombrado de cómo ella y los otras cambiantes crecieron sus pechos.

Chrysalis se rió entre dientes-¿vas a mirar fijamente a mi pecho todo el día, o vas a subir aquí para probarlo, chico grande?-preguntó ella, moviendo sus pechos en círculos. Abrazando tal oportunidad, Spike se incorporó y tomó los labios de Chrysalis, empujando su lengua larga y bifurcada profundamente dentro de su boca.

Chrysalis jadeó, pero comenzó a sentirse bien y le devolvió el beso a Spike. Sintiendo su lengua empujar contra la suya, Spike agarró uno de los pechos de Chrysalis. Ella gimió en el beso, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Yo voy primero...-declara Chrysalis en tono posesivo después de que Spike salió de su boca. Sus garras comenzaron a hundirse ligeramente en la piel del pecho de la cambiante, haciéndola jadear de placer. Le dio un par de buenos apretones a los melones J-Cup y comenzó a tirar de sus pezones. Mientras lo hacía, la leche comenzó a chorrear de ella, lo que lo excitó aún más.

Spike no iba a hacer preguntas, en lugar de eso, se lamió los labios con avidez y se aferró a una de las tetinas lactantes. Estaba bastante delicioso, como un helado de chocolate, solo que más dulce. Chrysalis sintió tanto placer cuando Spike bebió su leche y comenzó a perder el control. Permitió que Spike la acostara en la cama y continuara bebiendo de sus pechos gigantes.

-¡Oh si! Eso es todo, Spike! ¡Bebe la leche de tu reina! ¡Bebe tanto como quieras!-gimió en voz alta. Mientras lo hacía, se agachó y comenzó a masajear suavemente la cintura curvilínea de Chrysalis. Se estremeció al sentir que las garras del dragón hacían cosquillas en los costados.

Las otras cambiantes observaron con celos que Spike tomaba a su reina y la complacía. Debido a su orden, tendrían que esperar para divertirse con el dragón. No pudieron evitar querer desnudarse, frotarse los senos y seguir viendo a Spike complaciendo a Chrysalis y tomándola como suya.

Spike soltó las tetas de su amante y le sonrió-¿de qué otra manera puedo complacer a mi sexy reina?-preguntó él haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo. Si bien ha sido llamada "bella" muchas veces, nunca antes se la había llamado "sexy".

Tal vez primero puedas quitarte esa ropa tuya. No es justo que estés completamente vestido mientras estoy completamente desnuda frente a ti ", dijo, dándole a Spike su adorable rostro de puchero, hinchando sus mejillas.

-Aww, cualquier cosa para ti, linda-dijo Spike, pellizcando sus mejillas con suavidad. Esa es otra cosa que nunca antes se había llamado Chrysalis. Se alegró de que Spike siempre la felicitara, pero luego, sus pensamientos se volvieron más... pervertidos.

Ahora que se había quitado la ropa, Chrysalis miró su enorme erección... o "erecciones". De todos aquellos con los que se ha emparejado, a lo largo de su vida, el tamaño de Spike estaba entre los mejores que ha encontrado. Tomándolas en sus manos, no pudo evitar babear ante la vista.

-My señor Spike... he visto muchas pollas en mi vida, pero para ver que tienes dos grandes erecciones, no estoy seguro de poder meter una de ellas dentro de mí" Ella sonrió cuando comenzó a acariciarlo-aunque... eso no me impedirá intentarlo.

Lamiendo la baba de sus labios, Chrysalis comenzó a girar su larga lengua alrededor del pene inferior de Spike. Luego se lo llevó a la cálida boca, haciendo que el joven dragón se quedara sin aliento. Cuando chrysalis inclinó su cabeza sobre su eje, Hornet y los demás comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Crees que puedes manejar las habilidades de nuestra reina?-preguntó Tarantula con aire de suficiencia.

Spike estaba tan abrumado por las habilidades orales de Chrysalis que no tenía la mente para responder. Acercándose, puso su mano sobre la suave melena de Chrysalis, animándola a continuar. Sintiendo sus garras en su melena, la reina ríe y aceleró su ritmo, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo sobre su eje y zumbando.

Spike se estremeció y gimió suavemente cuando él movió su mano para jugar con sus oídos. Chrysalis se sonrojó intensamente de sus garras jugando con su oreja y gimió mientras le daba un ligero pellizco.

Decidiendo que ella había chupado su eje inferior el tiempo suficiente, la reina se apartó y le dio al otro pene el mismo tratamiento. Mientras tanto, Spike seguía jugando con sus orejas y su cabello, disfrutando de la suave sensación de cada uno.

Sintiéndose desviado del tratamiento que estaba recibiendo, Spike no pudo evitar lo que hizo a continuación. Levantándose, se agachó y, de repente, le dio una palmada en el trasero de chrysalis. Las pupilas de chrysalis se redujeron al tamaño de pinchazos.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON NUESTRA REINA?¡-preguntó Arachnea, poniéndose a la defensiva nuevamente.

-C.. chicas, ¡relájense! ¡Esto es normal! De hecho, dame más, Spike. ¡Dame una palmada otra vez!-insistió Chrysalis. Spike sonrió y continuó azotando su botín redondo y rechoncho. Arachnea y los demás dejaron boquiabiertos al ver que su reina lo estaba permitiendo.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación de Spike, Starlight estaba leyendo uno de los libros de Twilight cuando escuchó el sonido de fuertes bofetadas y gemidos. Se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta de la habitación de Spike. Encendió su cuerno y usó un hechizo de rayos X para mirar a través de las paredes para ver qué estaba pasando.

Starlight se quedó sin aliento cuando notó que Chrysalis y Spike se complacían mutuamente y un rubor pronto adornó sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, ella no podía alejarse de esto. No mucho después, llegó Twilight y notó la expresión avergonzada de Starlight.

-Starlight, ¿qué está pasando, por qué te estás sonrojando así?-preguntó antes de mirar a la puerta. Pero sobre lo que está presenciando, un enorme rubor apareció en su rostro cuando vio a Spike y Chrysalis haciéndolo.

-Twilight, ¿p.. pensaras que lo llevaran tan lejos?-preguntó Starlight.

En lugar de responder, Twilight comienza a entrar en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que Chrysalis extendía sus labios vaginales muy abiertos. Spike se preparó para entrar dentro de ella, pero luego...

-¡SPIKE, QUÉ EN TARTARUS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-gritó Twilight, irrumpiendo en la habitación de Spike sin previo aviso. Spike casi saltó de su balanza cuando Twilight irrumpió sin llamar. Terminó cayéndose de la cabeza de la cama, causando que se desmayara.

**-o-**

Después de que Spike recobrara el conocimiento y se vistiera, él y las cambiantes marcharon escaleras abajo mientras Twilight exigía una explicación.

-¿Qué es lo que te dio el derecho de bajar y ensuciarse de repente, Spike?-preguntó Twilight, mirando a su hermano menor. Pero, Spike tenía su propio argumento en contra.

-Twilight, antes de que te explique, quiero saber por qué no te molestaste en llamar a mi puerta. ¿Me espiabas con algún tipo de hechizo mágico?-spike le devolvió la mirada a Twilight. La dejó en ese instante y fue reemplazada por un enorme rubor-¿por qué me mirabas a través de las paredes en primer lugar? Has invadido mi privacidad... ¡MI privacidad!

-S.. spike, espera!-intervino Starlight-fui yo quien usó el hechizo, no Twilight. Realmente lamento haberte echado un vistazo. Acabo de escuchar ruidos y gemidos provenientes de tu habitación y... sentí mucha curiosidad y quería saber qué estaba pasando. Lo siento mucho-starlight agachó la cabeza con pesar.

Al ver lo culpable que se sentía la unicornio morada claro, Spike se calmó lentamente-está bien, supongo que puedo perdonarte, siempre y cuando me prometes no hacerlo de nuevo-perdonó Spike. Starlight asintió y recibió un abrazo de Spike.

-Ahora, tú turno, twilight-dijo Spike girándose hacia la alicornio-no deberías estar molestándome así. En cuanto a lo que estaba haciendo con Chrysalis, no deberías ponerte tan tenso al respecto, ya que no soy el mismo niño ingenuo que solía ser. Chrysalis, Hornet, Tarantula, Aphid y Arachnea son todos mis amantes ahora y podemos hacer lo que quedamos...

-Tiene razón, princesa. Todos amamos a Spike con todos nuestros corazones. No ha sido nada más que amable con nosotros, incluso cuando actuábamos tan cruelmente con él. De hecho, todo se reduce a eso, con gusto daré mi vida por él-dijo Chrysalis, aferrándose a su amante dragón.

Twilight ya no estaba disgustado, de hecho, Spike vio que ella comenzó a llorar de alegría. El dragón que siempre ha tratado como a un hermano finalmente ha encontrado con quien quiere compartir su vida. Incapaz de contenerse, corrió y abrazó a Spike.

-Oh, s..spike... Lo siento mucho si te trate como un niño antes cuando invadí tu privacidad. Y tienes razón, ya no debería tratarte así. Si tienes la edad suficiente para hacer tu propio camino, entonces no te impediré que lo hagas. Pero aun así, solo sé que siempre estaré aquí para ti en caso de que me necesites-dijo Twilight.

Con una sonrisa, Spike le devolvió el abrazo a su mejor amiga y hermana adoptiva y comenzó a llorar también. Mientras Spike mantenía sus brazos alrededor de Twilight, pronto se convirtió en un abrazo grupal cuando Chrysalis y sus cambiantes se unieron.

-Spike...-susurra chrysalis todavía abrazando a su amante oficial-creo que es hora de que le enviemos una carta.

-¿A la princesa?-preguntó él

-Sí, dígale que programe una reunión con Thorax para que podamos discutir nuestros planes. Tengo mucho de qué hablar con él. Solo espero que esté dispuesto a escuchar-dijo Chrysalis, un poco preocupada. Sin embargo, al sentir el calor de las escamas de Spike, la reina pudo hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones.

**CONTINUARA.**

**Eso se le dice lime no?... agradezco a ghost994 y GhidoraMx por sus comentarios... y ahora una mala noticia... mi hermana me pidio que le devolviera su notebook y como que casi hago todo con el se me dificulta en traducir, escribir y publicarlo, por suerte y a la vez desgracia, los sabados visito a mi padre a su casa y me deja usar su compu... ****Bueno creo que se daran cuenta lo que quiero decir verdad... hasta la proxima…**


	7. VII A Night fo Pure Love

**antes de iniciar el cap... tengo el deber de anunciar que aquí habrá "acción en la cama" si entiende lo que digo verdad...**

**Una noche de amor puro**

Chrysalis se apoyó en el pecho de Spike mientras esperaban en el sofá a Thorax. Para aliviar cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener, el dragón acaricia suavemente el cabello de su amante, haciéndola suspirar. Chrysalis acarició el pecho de Spike junto con las otras cambiantes. El sonrió a todas sus amantes y les dio a cada una un beso en la mejilla y, a veces, también en los labios.

Efectivamente, momentos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Todas las chicas le dieron a Spike un poco de espacio y le permitieron levantarse del sofá y le permitieron estirarse. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, revelando a su buen amigo, Thorax.

-Hola, Spike. Recibí la carta de la princesa Celestia. Me dijo que terminaste enamorándote de la reina chrysalis, ¿es cierto eso?-preguntó Thorax.

-Si eso es verdad. Entra y hablaremos más-invitó Spike. Thorax entró y el dragón cerró la puerta.

-Escucha, Spike, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y ha sido como un hermano para mí desde que me dieron la oportunidad de demostrar que no todos los cambiantes son malos, ¡pero reunirse con Chrysalis es demasiado peligroso! ¡Probablemente te esté utilizando para alimentarse de tu amor! ¡Piensa en cómo se sentirían tus amigas y familiares si terminaras lastimándote!-le advirtió Thorax.

-Thorax, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Quiero decir, sí, se alimentaron de mi amor al principio... pero ahora todos han hecho una promesa de no hacerlo más. Por mi, pude ayudarles a mejorar. Les di la oportunidad de redimirse y lo hicieron con tiempo y mucho amor. Entiendo por qué estás preocupado, pero ahora no hay nada de qué preocuparse-explicó Spike.

-¿Qué no hay nada de que preocuparse? ¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Thorax.

-Porque resulta que, las cambiantes realmente _nacen_ con corazón. Chrysalis no se dio cuenta de eso al principio debido a su madre abusiva. Ella la convirtió en la fría, despiadada y aterradora reina que una vez conocimos. Ahora, se ha reformado y nos hemos enamorado mutuamente, lo mismo con sus seguidoras-explicó Spike.

-Si ha sido redimida, ¿por qué aun sigue con la misma apariencia?-pregunta Thorax, señalando lo obvio.

-Porque su cuerpo no fue maldecido... fue su corazón. Pero la ayudé a levantar la maldición mostrándole nada más que amor y afecto: dos de los actos básicos de bondad que nunca se han visto en más de mil años. La amo, Thorax y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerla feliz. Se comprometió a hacer lo mismo por mí y también lo hacen las otras cambiantes-explicó Spike.

Thorax estaba lleno de absoluta incredulidad por lo que Spike le había dicho. Al principio, estaba en contra de la idea de que su amigo estuviera en una relación con su ex reina, pero en la forma en que explicó todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, Thorax no tenía más remedio que creerle. Podía ver la devoción en sus ojos y el amor eterno en su corazón para saber que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Para este punto, se han retirado a la habitación donde Chrysalis y las niñas los estaban esperando.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Thorax-dijo Chrysalis.

-Sí... mucho tiempo sin verte-respondió torpemente-yo uh... escuché la verdad de Spike y solo quiero preguntar... ¿realmente sientes lo mismo por él? ¿Realmente estás renunciando a alimentarte del amor?

Spike decidió interrumpir por este punto-déjame detenerte allí mismo. ¿Alguna vez Chrysalis te contó lo que pasó cuando era joven? El día que ella tuvo a los cambiantes en el ataque de Canterlot, ¿alguna vez te dijo por qué?

-No, ella nunca habló de su pasado. ¿Fue tan malo?-preguntó Thorax.

Spike se volvió hacia Chrysalis y le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, indicándole que contara su historia.

-Supongo que debo una explicación sobre todo esto, así que aquí está: Hace mucho tiempo, mi madre, Imperatrix, era la actual reina de los cambiantes. Una vez fuimos una colmena pacífica antes de que ella se convirtiera en la tirana que una vez conocí. Me trajo tanto dolor y angustia a mí, a la colmena... como a los ponis de Equestria. ¡Ella fue la cambiante egoísta más vil que jamás haya existido!-explica Chrysalis a punto de llorar.

-Yo... no tenía ni idea-dijo un sorprendido Thorax.

-Fue gracias a ella que fuimos expulsados de Equestria como monstruos. ¡Sentí que no había esperanza de escapar de ese monstruoso y asqueroso ser! Debido a ella, perdí la capacidad de amar y mostrar amabilidad y ahora fui reemplazado y me enojé y sentí hambre. A pesar de que la odiaba, tontamente caminé por el camino que hizo... hasta ahora-explicó Chrysalis-pero gracias a Spike, finalmente estoy libre de esa bruja. Y a Thorax solo quiero decir que... Lo siento mucho por todos los años de tortura y angustia que traje a la colmena. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme?

El temor del tórax por chrysalis se había convertido en simpatía y compasión. Nunca había visto así a su antigua gobernante. Se acercó a chrysalis y le dio un abrazo.

-Por supuesto que te perdono. Estoy muy contento de saber que estás haciendo bien ahora, eso es todo lo que importa. Solo prométeme que vigilarás a mi amigo Spike. Te quiere mucho-respondió Thorax.

-Todos merecen una oportunidad, independientemente de su pasado o especie, tú fuiste que me enseñó eso, Thorax-dijo Spike colocando una mano en el hombro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Spike. Si fui capaz de cambiar, también lo puede hacer Chrysalis. Eres un buen amigo, Spike. Nunca lo olvides-dijo Thorax, dándole palmaditas en el hombro-me aseguraré de informar a los otros cambiantes sobre esta maravillosa noticia.

Cuando se levantó para despedirse, Spike mostró cortésmente a Thorax la salida. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de las miradas de lujuria que aparecieron en los rostros de sus amantes cuando se levantó. Especialmente cuando todos estaban mirando el trasero de Spike y la cola larga y escamosa.

-Definitivamente nos divertiremos cuando regrese, señoras-susurró Chrysalis, haciendo que sus cambiantes se rieran-después de todo, tenemos que mostrarle nuestra... gratitud.

Después de que Spike concluyó su conversación con Thorax, regresó a la sala de estar donde esperaba las cambiantes, ellas todavía estaban esperando. La diferencia es que... todas las chicas estaba en ropa interior.

Spike sintió que toda su cara se enrojecía ante la vista de sus amantes sexys que lo encendían. Por supuesto, esto era demasiado obvio para ellas, que comenzaron a acercarse a él con los ojos cerrados.

-Has sido tan bueno con nosotros, Spike...-Tarantula arrulló mientras ella lamía sus labios-y nuestra reina dice que tenemos que mostrar lo agradecidos que estamos...

Hornet habló a continuación y su tono era igual de seductor-y tuvimos una pequeña interrupción antes... pero eso no volverá a suceder.

-Bueno, caramba, si las chicas insisten, entonces llevemos esto a mi habitación para que Twilight y Starlight no nos vean. Afortunadamente, ya les he adverti a las dos que no entren de nuevo en mi habitación-respondió Spike con un guiño.

Todas las cambiantes rieron mientras seguían al dragón a su habitación. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, Spike recordó cerrar la puerta con llave antes de quitarse la camisa para revelar su impresionante paquete.

Spike estaba a punto de alcanzar sus pantalones, pero Chrysalis usó su magia para quitarse el resto de su ropa. Spike rió y se acercó a la ex-reina cambiante y envolvió sus brazos.

-Supongo que debería agradecerte por ayudarme a quitarme la ropa-dijo haciéndola reír. Chrysalis atrajo a su amante para una sesión de besos en toda regla, y la llevó a su cama. Las otras cambiantes hicieron un puchero como los potrillas mimados por la atención que estaba recibiendo su reina.

Con la lengua luchando por el dominio, Spike procedió a usar sus garras para arrancar el marco del sostén de Chrysalis, permitiendo que sus hermosos pechos rebotaran libres. A ella, no le importaba que se arruinada su ropa, estaba disfrutando de la atención que recibía.

Alejándose de sus labios, Chrysalis sonrió y preparó el hechizo que sabía que su dragón amaba. A medida que su cuerno se encendió, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el pecho de las cambiantes comenzara a crecer. Chrysalis una vez más tuvo un busto del tamaño de una taza.

Lamiendo sus labios, Spike se aferró a uno de sus enormes pechos y chupó su pezón. Chrysalis gimió fuertemente por el intenso placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Los colmillos de Spike estaban pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones para provocarla. Abrazó a Spike, jadeando pesadamente mientras él lamía y chupaba sus pezones con más hambre.

-L.. like dije... Lo primero que lo haga...-chrysalis les recordó a sus cambiantes, quienes asintieron a regañadientes y se quedaron donde estaban. Habiendo dicho eso, la reina usó el poco enfoque que le quedaba para quitarse las bragas antes de perder todo el enfoque hacia su amante.

Como la última vez, Chrysalis comenzó a lactar y Spike estaba acelerando su consumo de su deliciosa leche. Oh, cómo le gustaba el sabor. Mientras chupaba un pezón, sus garras se hundían ligeramente en el otro pecho mientras continuaba a tientas. Chrysalis sintió que se iba a volver loca si Spike seguía con sus increíbles y agradables habilidades.

-S.. spike! ¡Yo... no puedo esperar más!-gritó Chrysalis.

Spike miró a los ojos de Chrysalis con una sonrisa burlona-ah ah ah. Las cosas buenas llegan a los que esperan-dijo besando su mejilla. Con eso comenzó a chupar el otro pezón. Sin embargo, en lugar de usar sus manos para jugar con su otro pecho, se extendió... entre sus piernas.

Chrysalis se mordió su labio cuando sintió que Spike insertaba sus dedos en su coño. Se tomó su tiempo para entrar y salía mientras le lamía el pezón. Las piernas de Chrysalis empezaron a temblar y mientras las dos seguían adelante, las otras solo podían mirar y complacerse a sí mismas. Solo podían imaginar a Spike tomándolos a todas y pintando sus entrañas de blanco con su caliente semilla de dragón.

Finalmente, se volvió demasiado para ellas. Caminando hacia la cama, se arrodillaron y comenzaron a lamer los ejes de Spike, causando que sus ojos se ensancharan. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que Hornet y Aphid estaban disfrutando de su miembro superior, mientras que Arachnea y Tarantula estaban lamiendo el fondo.

-¡Pensé que les dije a las chicas que era mi turno?-chrysalis frunció el ceño antes de soltar otro gemido. En lugar de sentirse intimidados por el tono de su reina, las cambiantes la miraron con una sonrisa.

-Con el debido respeto, simplemente no pudimos esperar-dijo Aphid antes de volver a lamer a Spike.

-Además... te estamos haciendo... un favor...-dijo Tarantula entre licks-estará... agradable y mojado... cuando esté listo para... llevarte.

El cuerpo de Spike se estremeció de placer por las impresionantes habilidades de las cambiantes córneas. Lo empujó a complacer a su reina aún más al meter todos sus dedos dentro de su coño, mientras su pulgar frotaba su clítoris. Logró mantener su enfoque a pesar de la atención que recibían sus penes.

Chrysalis, por otro lado, estaba soltando malas palabras con una mirada tonta en su rostro. Spike realmente la estaba empujando al límite y él estaba adorando la forma en que se ve ahora.

-¿Disfrutando, Chryssie?-preguntó Spike, acariciándola con amor. La reina sonrió ante su apodo y comenzó a pellizcarle la mejilla. Sin embargo, cuando ella dejó de pellizcar, Spike notó que las chicas habían dejado de atender sus ejes.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó.

-Nuestra reina está lista para que la lleves. No la hagas esperar, chico amante-respondió Aphid dándole un beso a Spike. Fiel a lo que había dicho, el coño de Chrysalis estaba empapado, rogando por la atención del dragón. Sin embargo, su coño... no era el único agujero que se usaría.

Como Chrysalis ha dicho antes, se ha apareado varias veces para construir su nido, pero nunca antes había hecho un anal. Hasta ahora, Spike tendría el honor de ser el primero en insertar su miembro en el agujero apretado.

Pronto, Spike sacó sus dedos y agarró sus dos varillas duras y mojadas, apuntándolas al coño de Chrysalis y al agujero anal. Con un rápido empuje, él insertó su miembro superior en su coño, sin embargo, no sería tan rápido con su culo. Con gran cuidado, el dragón clavó el eje inferior en el ano de su amante y lentamente se relajó.

Como esperaba, el culo de Chrysalis se sentía bastante apretado alrededor de su miembro, por lo que se aseguró de tomar las cosas lentamente a medida que se abría. Tomó unos segundos, pero pronto Spike estaba listo para comenzar su ritmo.

-¿C.. cómo... sientes que te unes a t.. tu reina por primera vez mi dulce dragón...?-preguntó Chrysalis.

-Se siente muy bien, Chryssie. Me aseguraré de prestarle mucha atención, ya que es la primera vez que tomas el anal-sonrió Spike. Mientras empujaba, sintió un par de manos alrededor de su torso y se volvió para mirar a Tarántula. La cambiante de ojos verdes miró a su amante con adoración antes de darle un beso, lo que Spike permitió alegremente.

Encendido por la vista, Hornet le dio a Arachnea los ojos del dormitorio, quien levantó una ceja. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar el comportamiento de su amiga, Hornet cerró los labios con ella. Arachnea se sorprendió por la acción, pero decidió aceptar el beso e incluso comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Hornet. Hasta hoy, ninguno de los cambiantes estaba en la actividad lésbica, pero era hora de ir más allá de sus límites.

Chrysalis miró y vio que Hornet y Arachnea se besaban y la encendió. Luego miró a Aphid y se quedó fuera de la diversión.

-Aphid... ven aquí... tu reina te necesita...-murmuro chrysalis antes de lanzar otro fuerte gemido. Aphid se acercó a su reina. Inmediatamente cuando se inclinó, Chrysalis la atrajo hacia sus labios. Los ojos de Áphid se ensancharon y luego se cerraron lentamente. Besar a su amante era una cosa, pero Aphid nunca había tenido el privilegio de besar a su reina.

Spike se estaba excitando al ver el afecto de sus amantes el uno por el otro y comenzó a golpear los agujeros de Chrysalis aún más rápido que antes. Luego se volvió hacia Tarantula y la atrajo hacia sus labios. Y, por supuesto, no pudo resistir la vista de los pechos de la cambiante y se estiró a su espalda para palpar uno de ellos.

-Eres adorable...-le dijo a Tarantula después de alejarse para mirarla. Ella se sonrojó ante el comentario de su amante y le sonrió. Ella le guiñó un ojo a Spike antes de que regresaran a su sesión de beso. Spike reanudó su poderoso empuje dentro del coño y el agujero anal de Chrysalis. Que gimió en el beso con Aphid, disfrutando de la sensación de su amante dragón aplastando sus entrañas.

Chrysalis se había apareado muchas veces antes, pero esto se sentía diferente. No fue por lujuria, o simplemente para construir una colmena. No, esta vez, ella se estaba apareando por puro amor y pasión. Lo que es más es que ella también estaba disfrutando el contacto cercano con sus amadas cambiantes.

Tarantula soltó un gritito cuando de repente se apartó de los labios de Spike y miró para ver que era Hornet quien lo había hecho. Por supuesto, la cambiante de ojos verdes estaba lejos de ser divertido.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-demandó ella, pero Hornet solo sonrió.

-No puedo tenerte acaparando los labios de nuestro dragón para ti sola-respondió Hornet, mirando a Spike con sus ojos azules oscuros. Lamiendo sus labios, ella invadió su boca, gimiendo de alegría al hacerlo.

Tarantula soltó un gruñido y estaba a punto de decirle a Hornet que se fuera antes de que sintiera que Arachnea le tocaba el hombro-Oh, no seas así Tarántula-bromeó ella-después de todo... tú y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos antes de que lleguemos a Spike...-con eso, Arachnea besó a Tarantula para calmar sus celos.

Spike no pudo evitar encontrar esto divertido. De todos las cuatro cambiantes, Hornet fue inicialmente el más agresiva con él. Ahora aquí, ella estaba disfrutando de un bonito y amoroso beso del dragón que solía amenazar e insultar constantemente. Por supuesto, Spike siempre había logrado superar su comportamiento.

Muy pronto, el empuje de Spike se hizo más rápido y más poderoso. Con su lengua aún jugando con la de Hornet, lentamente comenzó a sentir el aumento de la presión en sus dos miembros. El humo comenzó a filtrarse por la nariz y dejó escapar un gruñido en la boca de Hornet.

Con su experiencia en el apareamiento, Chrysalis sabía que el aumento en la velocidad de su amante dragón significaba que estaba cerca. Ella abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo mientras mantenía a Aphid en un bloqueo de labios.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Spike rompió el beso con Hornet y dejó escapar un feroz rugido mientras soplaba su carga caliente dentro de la reina. Ella gimió en el beso con Aphid ya que tanto su coño como su culo estaban llenos de la semilla de Spike.

Rompiendo el beso, Chrysalis miró hacia abajo mientras sus agujeros estaban llenos de semillas de dragón. Se sintió mucho más caliente que la liberación de cualquier otra criatura con la que se haya apareado. Aunque mientras era un poco doloroso, Chrysalis sintió mucho más placer que nunca antes.

Spike mantuvo a sus miembros dentro de la reina durante al menos cinco minutos, ocasionalmente lanzando un par de embates incluso después de que llegó al clímax. Esto demostró que el joven dragón todavía no había terminado. Saliendo de Chrysalis, ella se incorporó rápidamente y le dio a Spike un beso amoroso.

-¡Spike, ese fue el sexo más increíble que he tenido en toda mi vida! Puede que quiera ir a otra ronda, pero ahora mismo, creo que es hora de complacer a las otras chicas. Han esperado muy pacientemente para que los guardes salvajemente-dijo Chrysalis, después de romper el beso.

-Desafortunadamente, no creo que podamos esperar lo suficiente si nos haces uno a la vez...-dijo Aphid con un quejo juguetón. Spike le acarició la barbilla y sintió una idea surgir en su cabeza.

-No se preocupe, ¡sé exactamente cómo puedo solucionar ese problema!

Spike agarró a Tarantula, quien a estas alturas terminó su beso con Arachnea y Hornet. Luego los colocó a ambos suavemente en su cama, con Hornet encima de Tarantula, frente a ella. Desafortunadamente, Tarantula todavía estaba enojada con ella por terminar su beso con Spike y no iba a someterse a esto tan fácilmente.

-Humph! Me niego a aceptar esto si esto es un poco...-Sus quejas se interrumpieron cuando sintió que el miembro de Spike en sus labios vaginales.

-¿Seguro que no lo quieres?-preguntó mientras continuaba rozando su agujero. Tarantula se estremeció y gimió, agarrando las sábanas de la cama y mordiéndose su labio. Hornet estaba a punto de reírse, pero se detuvo cuando Spike comenzó a molestarla también.

-Ey, no nos hagas esperar! ¡Empújalo ya!-tartamudeaba Hornet.

-Todavía estoy esperando una respuesta de la que creo que objetaba esto-dijo Spike y continuó con sus burlas-así que Tarántula... ¿más quejas?

Tarantula seguía temblando, tratando de mantenerse tranquila. Hornet estaba cada vez más impaciente con ella y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Mira, Tarantula, lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Ahora, por favor, por el amor de Celestia, dale tu respuesta para que pueda follarnos!-suplicó Hornet, prácticamente llorando.

Ahora que Tarantula obtuvo lo que quería, miró a Spike con una sonrisa-¡pobre de mí, Spike! ¡Hazme tu cambiante como hiciste con nuestra reina!-Gritó, mirando a Spike.

-Buena chica-se rió entre dientes y terminó su burla. Para evitar volverse locos, Tarantula se acercó a Hornet para una sesión de besos en toda regla. Spike amaba tanto la vista, decidió no hacer que esperaran más.

Agarra sus dos ejes y guía a cada uno de ellos dentro de sus coños lenta y constantemente. No sabía si eran vírgenes, pero era lo suficientemente considerado como para comenzar lento para que no les hiciera daño. Ambas pudieron sentirlo insertando sus pollas dentro de ellos. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando cada uno de sus miembros alcanzó... el himen.

l

Ambas cambiantes lo miraron y asintieron para que empujara más. Spike lo hizo sin pensarlo más y saltó ambas cerezas. Hornet y Tarantula se quedaron sin aliento, ya que sus virginidades los habían dejado para siempre. Spike notó algunas gotitas de líquido verde que salían de sus coños, que asumió que era su sangre.

-¿Estás bien, chicas?-preguntó, preocupado. Las dos lo miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, pero cálidas sonrisas.

-S.. sí... un poco dolorida... pero estamos bien…-Hornet tartamudeó antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en una de emoción.

-Bien... ¡¿qué estás esperando?-gritó Tarántula, cuya expresión también había cambiado-¡apúrate y montanos de una vez!

Eso era todo lo que Spike necesitaba escuchar. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de las cambiantes y fueron aplastados juntos.

-Como dije antes, ustedes son adorables-dijo antes de inclinarse para lamer a Hornet en su espalda. Ella se echó a reír cuando su lengua le hizo cosquillas y comenzó a batir sus alas.

-SS.. Spike...! ¡e..eso hace cosquilla!-se rió, pero eso solo pareció animar al dragón.

-Aww, ¿eres cosquillura bastante cambiante alrededor de su área de la espalda?-pregunta spike juguetonamente. Él la lame de nuevo e incluso le prestó atención a sus alas, haciendo que Hornet aullara y riera. Divertida, Tarantula ayudó a Spike lamiendo el cuello de Hornet. Sin embargo, la lamida solo duró unos segundos, ya que Tarantula pronto volvió a besarla.

Chrysalis, por supuesto, todavía estaba cansada por el trabajo de Spike, pero aún se sentía excitada cuando lo vio empujar a dos cambiantes a la vez. Luego miró sus enormes pechos, que todavía estaban goteando leche.

-Oye, Aphid, Arachnea, su reina todavía tiene mucha leche. ¿Quieren probar?-pregunta mientras tomaba sus dos melones. Las cambiantes no pudieron evitar el babeo mientras miraban el busto de su reina. Aceptaron su oferta y se aferraron a sus pezones, bebiendo su leche. Chrysalis gimió de satisfacción, frotando la parte de atrás sus cabezas.

Spike no prestó atención a Chrysalis mientras amamantaba a sus cambiantes, ya que él estaba demasiado ocupado con la tarea en cuestión. Suspiró de placer, ya que tanto los coños de Hornet como los de Tarantula se sentían bien y apretados alrededor de sus miembros. Francamente, en realidad se sentiría decepcionado si estuvieran sueltos.

-¿Cómo estás disfrutando tu primera vez?-preguntó mientras se agachaba y apretaba la parte sudorosa de Tarantula. Volviendo a apoyarse en Hornet, mantuvo una mano en Tarantula mientras que la otra comenzó a apretar el pecho de Hornet.

-¡Oh Celestia...! se siente tan... bien! ¡es muy grande!-replicó Tarantula, jadeando cuando sintió que las garras de Spike se hundían un poco en ella.

-Ella tiene razón...! Yo... no creo que sea normal... los sementales pueden coincidir contigo! ¡Me siento como si estuviera volando alto en el cielo!-gimió Hornet.

Spike apartó la mano de la parte trasera de Tarantula y se inclinó para poder agarrar bien el trasero de Hornet. Soltó un gruñido sensual, se mordió el labio y gruñó aún más fuerte cuando Spike le golpeó el culo con fuerza mientras él continuaba con su salvaje empuje. Él alteraría las nalgadas, golpeando la mejilla izquierda de Hornet antes de moverse hacia la derecha.

En poco tiempo, Spike una vez más sintió que llegaría su clímax. Aunque esto solo lo hizo martillar a sus amantes a un ritmo mayor. Hornet y Tarantula gimieron como locas y sus tetas se aplastaron mientras se abrazaban.

-H.. hornet!-gimió Tarantula.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Hornet, gimiendo también. Antes de que ella lo supiera, Tarantula había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Trae esos labios sensuales tuyos aquí ahora mismo! ¡Me vengo!-exigió la cambiante de ojos verdes, combinando sus labios con Hornet sin esperar su respuesta.

La fuerza de voluntad de Spike era fuerte, pero ya no podía contenerse. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un rugido, soltó otra carga en ellas. Al igual que Chrysalis, Hornet y Tarantula quedaron completamente sorprendidos por el calor de la semilla del dragón. Sus entrañas se desbordaban por el caliente, cremoso, leche fabricante de bebés y no podían tener suficiente.

El placer era demasiado para las cambiantes y ambas se desmayaron en el abrazo del otro. Spike descubrió que era lindo cómo todavía estaban abrazándose mientras sacaba sus pollas de sus coños llenos de leche.

-Descansa tranquilo, lindas pastelistas-susurró Spike, besándolos a ambos en la mejilla. Luego mira a las otras dos, que aparentemente eran reacios a alejarse de los pezones de Chrysalis. Sin embargo, cuando vieron sus dos grandes palos, Arachne y Aphid sintieron que sus cuerpos se calentaban.

Spike sonrió, ya que podía decir que las cambiantes querían sus dos grandes ejes y esperaron pacientemente a que se acercaran a él. Pronto, Chrysalis agarró sus cabezas y las separó de sus gigantescos pechos.

-Eso es suficiente leche de mí. Ahora ve a tu dragón y toma un poco de _su_ leche-ordenó. Hace al menos diez minutos, habrían puesto mala cara, pero ahora, estaban encantados de finalmente tener su turno con Spike.

Ambos, Arachnea y Aphid se arrastraron hasta Spike y estaban a punto de ponerse en la misma posición que tenían Hornet y Tarantula cuando Spike los detuvo.

-Acabo de recordar, no he recibido un beso de ninguno de ustedes desde que comenzó esta pequeña fiesta, ¿no es así?-preguntó. Acercándose, colocó una mano en cada una de sus mejillas y las acarició.

-Aww, no quisiéramos dejar a nuestro dragón fuera de toda la diversión, ¿verdad?-dijo Aphid, guiñándole un ojo a Spike.

-Simplemente no puedes tener suficiente de nuestros besos, ¿verdad?-Arachnea preguntó con una risita.

-Culpables, ustedes, damas, son demasiado irresistibles para que yo no quiera más. Las hermosas chicas como ustedes merecen todo el amor en el mundo-respondió Spike todavía acariciando sus mejillas.

Habiendo dicho eso, Spike sonrió y se inclinó, besando a Arachnea primero. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando sus dedos sobre sus duras y suaves escamas. Spike deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca, bailando su lengua con la de ella. Arachnea gimió felizmente y sintió que su cuerpo se contraía un poco.

Aphid esperó pacientemente su turno, y cinco minutos después, su paciencia fue recompensada. Mientras que Hornet solía ser el más agresivo, Aphid mostraba la menor hostilidad de todas ellas. Ahora que ha confesado sus sentimientos por el joven dragón, nada le impide mostrar su afecto.

Durante el beso, Spike, por supuesto, sintió que su lengua bailaba con la de él, pero no por lujuria. Ella soltó lindos gemidos cuando Spike decidió darle un buen azote. Aphid se apartó para mirar a su amante con una sonrisa.

-Si cualquier otro dragón hubiera hecho eso, los habría destrozado, pero tienes todo el derecho de tocarme así. Entonces, ¿estás satisfecho con los besos que recibiste?-preguntó Aphid.

Spike respondió tirando de ella hacia atrás para un beso más. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, se tomó su tiempo acariciando y azotando los ojos azules antes de alejarse. Esta vez él les permitió ponerse en posición, con Aphid colocándose encima de Arachnea.

-¿Están listos mis dos pequeñas cambiantes sexy?-preguntó mientras tocaba cada una de sus aberturas. Al igual que con Hornet y Tarantula, comenzó a rozarlos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-P..por favor! ¡Lo quiero más que nada! ¡Dámelo, Spike!-suplicó Aphid.

-¡He esperado lo suficiente, ahora apúrate y empuja tu polla dentro de mi vagina antes de que pierda la cabeza!-gritó Arachnea con la misma desesperación.

Incapaz de soportar más el sufrimiento de sus amadas, Spike cumplió su deseo y entró en coños. Esta vez no se sorprendió al saber que ellas también eran vírgenes.

-Dolerá, pero solo por un momento-aseguró, queriendo consolarlos tanto como pudiera. Aunque sus expresiones mostraron algo de nerviosismo, le hicieron un gesto de asentimiento, mostrando que confiaban en él para proceder. Spike asintió y procedió a empujar más dentro a sus amantes.

Al principio se encogieron de dolor cuando se rompieron sus himen y Spike vio el mismo líquido verde que antes. Los dos comenzaron a gemir y temblar, tratando de adaptarse a la sensación de perder su virginidad.

-Solo soporta con eso mis queridas...-susurró.

Después de esperar un momento, Arachnea y Aphid dejaron de gemir y en su lugar gimieron con sonrisas placenteras en sus rostros. Ambos coños apretaron sus ejes fuertemente, como se esperaba, viendo que esta era su primera vez.

-Gracias por consolarnos, Spike... ¡Ahora adelante, reclama tu premio!-gritó Arachnea.

-¡Ella está en lo correcto! Nos ha tratado tan bien con tu amabilidad que estamos listos para que nos lleve. ¡Tómanos como tus amantes!-añadió Aphid.

-Sus deseos son ordenes mis miladys-respondió Spike, empujando dentro de sus amantes. Mientras lo hacía, acarició sus bellos cuerpos, apretando la parte trasera de Aphid antes de pasar a tientas por el flanco de Arachnea. Ambos se estremecieron de felicidad al sentir que sus garras se hundían ligeramente en su piel.

-Díme Aphid, ¿tiene cosquillas como Hornet?-preguntó Spike y la cambiante de ojos azules supo de inmediato lo que estaba tramando.

-N.. no, por favor! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!-ella entró en pánico, pero fue en vano. Con una risita, Spike se inclinó y comenzó a lamer a Aphid, haciéndola reír.

-Así que _eres_ delicada-bromeó Arachnea, sin embargo no duraría mucho.

-Tú también lo conseguirás, cariño-dijo Spike haciendo que sus ojos se ensancharan. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Spike se agachó y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en los costados con las puntas de las garras.

-S.. spike...! ¡me vengare de esto más tarde!-dijo Arachnea mientras reía, pero Spike no estaba asustado.

-Oh, ya veremos eso-respondió Spike antes de acelerar sus empujes dentro de los coños, llevándolos al límite. Después de divertirse con cosquilleo por unos segundos más, dejó de besar la espalda de Aphid.

-¿Fui muy lejos con el cosquilleo?-preguntó mientras sus risas se apagaban.

-N.. no... se sintió... bien-tartamudeó Aphid. Luego dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando Spike le dio a ella y a Arachnea un empuje especialmente duro. En este punto, sus mentes se estaban convirtiendo en una papilla de todo el placer que estaban obteniendo.

-N.. no te atrevas... a detenerte ningún segundo...!-gruñó Arachnea seductora-¡quiero que nos golpees tan fuerte, que necesitaremos sillas de ruedas!-gritó.

-Está bien, pero tengo dos palabras para ustedes, señoras encantadoras...-spike se detuvo para cerrar los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo con sus hendiduras.

-SPIKE... ME CORROOO!-rugió. Agarrando ambos cambiantes, golpeó sus pollas dentro de sus coños con tanto poder.

Arachnea y Aphid gimieron en voz alta, abrazándose con sus lenguas fueras con sonrisas tontas. Se giraron para mirarse y comenzaron a besarse. Esto despertó a Spike aún más y gruñó con cada poderoso empuje. Arachnea y Aphid estaban a su merced y no podían escapar de él, incluso si lo deseaban.

-Oh, dulce c.. celestia... H.. harder, Spike! ¡Más duro!-suplicó Aphid. Arachnea se molestó de que la cambiante de ojos azules hubiera alejado sus labios.

-Pon esos labios... tuyos de vuelta a donde le pertenecen bimbo sexy!-exigió ella. Lamiendo sus chuletas, Aphid hizo lo que le decían, gritando en la boca de Arachnea mientras su feroz amante lo daba todo.

Pronto, Spike sintió que la presión se acumulaba en sus entrañas y empujó tan rápido como pudo, tratando de llegar a las partes más profundas de sus coños. El humo una vez más comenzó a filtrarse por la nariz. Finalmente, Spike había alcanzado su límite y dejó escapar un rugido. Golpeando a sus miembros en las partes más profundas de los coños de sus amantes, pintando sus entrañas blancas con su semilla.

Aphid y Arachnea gritaron de placer mientras se llenaban hasta el borde con el semen de su amante. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar por la intensa sesión de hacer el amor que disfrutaron. Después de algunas últimas embestidas, Spike se retiró del interior de sus chicas y ellas dieron un último beso antes de que se cayera de completamente agotada.

Spike había recuperado el control sobre sí mismo, y decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra. Chrysalis se acercó a él, aparentemente divertida por lo que había presenciado.

-Hay una bestia escondida detrás de este dulce dragón. Un poco de sexo es todo lo que se necesita para sacarlo-ella se rió, haciendo que Spike se sonrojara.

-G.. gracias?-dijo, sintiéndose incómodo.

Chrysalis se volvió hacia sus cambiantes que habían estado llenos de semillas de dragón antes de meterse entre sus propias piernas. Se lamió los labios mientras observaba el trato que Spike le había proporcionado. Sin embargo, cuando se lo puso en la boca y lo probó... ella sabía que tenía que tener más.

-Levántate Spike-le ordenó, confundiendo al dragón cansado.

-¿P.. perdon?-preguntó él, pero tragó saliva cuando vio la lujuria en sus ojos.

-Todavía no hemos terminado, querido...-ronroneó antes de mirar a las cambiantes dormidas. Activando su magia, Chrysalis conjuró una bocina y la usó. Spike no pudo evitar forzar una risa cuando se cayeron de la cama.

-¿Q.. qué hora es?-preguntó Tarántula mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Chrysalis se lamió los labios ante la pregunta.

-Solo digamos que... es la segunda ronda-respondió ella y las chicas recibieron el mensaje de inmediato. Mirando a Spike con ojos hambrientos, notaron que aún estaba duro.

**-o-**

Spike perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se corrió dentro de las cambiantes. A lo largo del día, había estado llevando a sus amantes a casi todas las posiciones en las que podía pensar. Cada uno de sus cuerpos estaba empapado en semillas y sudor de toda la diversión que habían tenido.

Chrysalis actualmente estaba siendo golpeada por su dragón en una posición de estilo perrito mientras los demás estaban alrededor de la cama, apenas logrando mantenerse despiertas. Después de todo, ya era de noche y hasta el momento, Chrysalis se había llenado de tanto semen que su barriga hacía que se viera embarazada de al menos 5 meses.

-¿Cuántos c.. cargas has... liberado s.. spike...-preguntó mientras el dragón se inclinaba sobre ella agarrando ambos pechos y mordiéndose la oreja.

-He perdido la c.. cuenta Chryssie...-dijo antes de que dejara de morderse la oreja y en lugar de eso comenzó a chuparlo. Una cosa que sí sabía es que su próximo lanzamiento sería el último de esta noche.

Burlándose de sus pezones un par de veces, Spike podía sentir la sensación demasiado familiar en su ingle.

Jadeó pesadamente, poniendo la poca fuerza que había dejado dentro de él en sus empujes. Chrysalis levantó su cabeza para gemir en éxtasis, dándole a Spike la oportunidad de agarrar sus mejillas y besarla. Su hábil lengua bailaba con la suya, lo que luego hizo que Spike gimiera en su boca, disparando lo último de su semen dentro de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis gimió mientras bombeaba su enorme carga en las áreas más profundas, haciendo que su vientre creciera un poco más. No quería alejarse de los labios de su amante por el momento, así que mantuvo el beso un poco más, saboreando cada momento.

3 minutos más tarde, se apartó, jadeando pesadamente de Chrysalis-yo... te amo... Spike...-jadeo Chrysalis.

-Yo... también te amo... chrysalis-respondió Spike entre respiraciones-y a ustedes también. Las amo.

Después de eso, Spike sacó sus pollas del culo y el coño de Chrysalis, permitiendo que el semen se escapara de ella libremente. Ahora, Spike estaba completamente agotado y posiblemente no podía ir a otra ronda, por lo que se relajó y cayó sobre su almohada, exhausto.

Las cambiantes se rieron y se acurrucaron junto al dragón. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Chrysalis mientras que la otra envolvió alrededor de Tarantula. Aphid se tendió junto a Tarantula, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella y su dragón adormecido.

Sin embargo, Hornet y Arachnea tomaron otro enfoque y fueron a acostarse junto a las piernas de Spike. Sus dos miembros aún no han bajado y decidieron darle una última mamada por la noche.

Permitiendo que las cambiantes entre sus piernas disfrutaran de su gusto, Spike suspiró mientras miraba a sus chicas que estaban en sus brazos más cerca de él como si fueran osos de peluche. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, en este momento, no podría ser más feliz. No tenía uno, ni dos, sino cinco hermosas cambiantes que lo amaban con todo su corazón.

-Spike...-comentó Chrysalis mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos-probablemente eres el mejor amante que alguien pueda tener. Pensar que cuando estuve al borde de la muerte en ese bosque, tu y tu amiga nos salvó y nos dieron la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Hornet se quitó el miembro que estaba chupando para hablar-a pesar de lo irrespetuosos que fuimos contigo, nunca te rendiste. Nunca hemos conocido a nadie que sea más amable o más amoroso que tú, Spike. Siempre pensé que alimentarse del amor era todo lo que ansiábamos.

-Sin embargo, nos enseñaste que hay más para amar que solo tomarlo. Nos enseñaste que es más satisfactorio difundir el amor. Y ahora, aquí estamos-agregó Arachnea dándole a Spike otra lamida.

-De ahora en adelante, tal vez todos podamos tratar de ayudar a difundir el amor a través de Equestria y llevar la paz a todos los ponis de todo el mundo y reparar el daño que se hizo en los últimos años, tal vez luego seamos bienvenidos-dijo Aphid con esperanza.

-Por supuesto, no podremos hacer esto sin su ayuda. Todavía hay ponis por ahí que todavía nos tienen miedo y necesitaremos su ayuda para hacerles saber que hemos cambiado-señaló Tarantula.

-Necesitaré algo de tiempo para considerarlo-dijo Spike-ya que fue un gran movimiento que dejó a Twilight y los demás atrás. "Por ahora vamos a dormir un poco mis encantadoras changelings.

Todos asintieron y abrazaron a su amante dragón, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar lindos ronquidos mientras Spike estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Una vez, él y sus amigas habían luchado contra los cambiantes hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora, tenía un grupo de ellos abrazados contra él. Una cosa que sí sabía, habría muchas preguntas sobre su amor mañana por la mañana.

**CONTINUARA**

**El próximo cap es el final de esta historia…**


	8. VIII The Start Of a Brand New Beginning

**El comienzo de un nuevo comienzo**

Spike abrió lentamente los ojos cuando la luz del sol golpeó sus ojos desde la ventana de su habitación. Bostezó y estiró su cuerpo, o al menos lo intentó, ya que sus amantes aún estaban sobre él. Todas ellas dormían pacíficamente, acariciando su cuerpo como si fuera su osito de peluche.

-Chicas, es hora de despertarse-susurra Spike, moviendo un poco su cuerpo. Las chicas gimieron todas, todavía cansadas de la noche anterior.

-Solo unos minutos más, Spike...-chrysalis murmuró, acurrucándose más cerca de sus escamas y admirando el calor-mmm, tan caliente...

-No estoy bromeando, tenemos que limpiarnos si vamos a tener suficiente tiempo para el desayuno. La noche pasada fue genial, chicas, pero todo el sudor y el sexo deben ser lavados ahora-dijo Spike, moviéndose un poco más de la cama, despertando a todas.

-Buenos días, chico amante-se rió Hornet antes de soltar un lindo bostezo. Tarantula estiró los brazos y luego se frotó los ojos, cansada y adorablemente. Luego miró a Spike antes de darle un abrazo.

-¿Disfrutaste embistiéndonos anoche?-preguntó ella, haciendo que el dragón se riera mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tarantula. Aunque a ninguna de ellas parecía importarle lo desordenado que estaban, era algo que Spike tendría que señalar.

-Sin lugar a dudas, aunque creo que es hora de que las damas se limpien. Vamos, les traeré algunas toallas a las chicas y les mostraré el baño-respondió spike antes de hacer boicotear a Tarantula en la nariz, haciéndola reír.

Spike salió de su cama y se dirigió a su armario, donde sacó un par de toallas del estante superior. Toma la pila de toallas y se las da a sus amantes cambiantes y luego los saca de su habitación, camina por el pasillo y se acerca al baño.

Los baños del Reino de cambiantes no eran tan agradables como el que acaban de entrar. Como la mayoría del castillo de twilight, las paredes y el piso estaban hechos de cristal. Había tres duchas agradables, lo suficientemente grandes para dos en cada una de ellas.

Arachnea y Hornet pidieron ser las primeras en bañarse, abrió la canilla del agua. Esperaron a que se calentara lo suficiente antes de entrar.

-Ahh, eso es todo! Es mucho mejor que lavarse debajo de una cascada-suspiró Hornet mientras se relajaba en el agua tibia. Comenzó a apoyarse contra la pared, disfrutando de la agradable sensación de la ducha de agua caliente bailando por todo su cuerpo.

Chrysalis se acercó a una de las duchas y sonrió mientras el agua caliente y agradable cubría su cuerpo. Se aseguró de lavarse bien, retirando el esperma seco de Spike de su cabello y pelaje mientras lo frotaba. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que el mismo dragón se coló detrás de ella y le agarró sus dos pechos.

-¿Esta lista?-preguntó Spike, ganándose una risita de Chrysalis.

-sabes la repuesta-replicó Chrysalis juguetonamente, pero el joven dragon se negó a ceder. Al sentir que le pellizcaba el pezón, Chrysalis gimió suavemente y se estiró hacia atrás para agarrar y acariciar una de las pollas de su amante. Debido a su a tientas, Spike se había vuelto erecto de nuevo.

Aphid y Tarantula se quejaron mientras veían a Spike divertirse con su reina. A diferencia de la ducha de Chrysalis, era la de una caja de vidrio, que no era exactamente cómoda, pero el vapor del agua caliente era suficiente para evitar que alguien se asomara sobre sus figuras desnudas.

Mientras Spike continuaba a tientas sobre Chrysalis, recordó su propuesta de dejar Ponyville para extender el amor a otros lugares. Tan amplio como era el mapa de amistad de Twilight, todavía había muchos lugares fuera de su vista. Muchos de ellos son lugares que una vez fueron gobernados por el Rey Tormentas. Sin duda, incluso el tirano está muerto, los civiles siguen sufriendo los efectos de su reinado.

Chrysalis, por supuesto, había notado cómo su amante había comenzado a disminuir la velocidad y enarcó una ceja-¿qué sucede Spike?-preguntó ella soltando su eje para colocar una mano cariñosa debajo de su barbilla.

-Bueno... he estado pensando en la idea de difundir el amor a través de Equestria y creo que suena como una buena idea. Todavía hay lugares fuera del mapa de twilight que incluso ahora no conoce. Muchos de ellos son lugares donde el Rey Tormentas arrasó y hay ponis que todavía sufren allí. Siento que deberíamos seguir con este plan. Si tenemos suerte, todos los demás podrían comenzar a confiar nuevamente en los cambiantes-explicó Spike.

-¿Crees que tus amigas aceptarán esto?-preguntó Chrysalis. Spike dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó su mano.

-No va a ser fácil, pero creo que puedo convencerlos. Las conozco desde que era solo un bebe dragón y estoy seguro de que lo entenderán si se lo explico con cuidado.

Spike volvió su mirada al busto de la reina y se lamió los labios con avidez-pero por ahora...-le dio a ambos pechos un apretón áspero, ganándose un gemido lascivo de su hermosa reina...-creo que necesitas que te laven _bien_.

-Mmm, eres un dragón travieso-rie chrysalis mientras se inclinaba hacia Spike, permitiéndole acceso completo a sus pechos. Se aseguró de devolver el comportamiento lúdico de Spike, burlándose de sus grandes pollas con su coño y gilipollas goteando.

En muy poco tiempo, el sonido de los gemidos hizo eco en el baño mientras Spike y Chrysalis iban a otra ronda

**-o-**

Después de una agradable ducha y una ronda de sexo aún más agradable, Spike bajó las escaleras con sus cambiantes justo detrás de él. Después de toda la diversión que han tenido, un buen desayuno estaba definitivamente en orden.

Spike se detuvo en la cocina cuando vio que Twilight ya estaba en la mesa con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

-Supongo que te divertiste anoche, verdad Casanova?-preguntó twilight con una ceja levantada.

Al ver a Spike se sonrojo, Chrysalis vio la oportunidad de avergonzarlo aún más-oh, nos divertimos mucho. De hecho, Spike fue el mejor con el que me he unido en toda mi vida-dijo. Las otras cambiantes le abrazaron. Spike les devolvió el abrazo por un momento antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Spike decidió preparar algunos panqueques para todas las ellas. Ahora que ninguna tenía que alimentarse más del amor, podían comer normalmente.

-Casi está listo, queridas-anunció Spike a sus cambiantes mientras todos olfatean el delicioso olor. Chrysalis y las cambiantes caminaron hacia la mesa y tomaron sus asientos. Spike dio un buen giro a los panqueques y luego los arrojó a los platos antes de servirlos a sus amantes y a twilight.

Spike tomó su propio plato de panqueques y llevó una botella de jarabe a la mesa. Todos en la sala comían en silencio, pero Spike sabía que eventualmente comenzaría una conversación.

Unos minutos después de que terminó su desayuno, Spike miró a Twilight con una expresión seria que le hacía sentir curiosidad por lo que tenía en mente.

-Spike, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Twilight.

-Twilight, necesito hablarte de algo. Es sobre mis amantes y yo. Ya ves, estamos...-spike hizo una pausa, cuando se dio cuenta de que esto iba a ser incluso más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Spike, lo que sea que quieras decirme, solo escúpelo. No tienes que mantenerlo en secreto-Twilight le tranquilizó cuando se inclinó sobre su silla y le puso una mano en el hombro. Con un suspiro, Spike sintió que la presión lo abandonaba un poco.

-Como ambos sabemos Twi, el amor es algo muy poderoso. Después de lo que sucedió anoche, comencé a pensar en cuántas criaturas que nunca han experimentado lo que el amor es realmente capaz de hacer. Por eso... las chicas y yo decidimos hacer un viaje por todo el mundo y difundir el amor a tantas criaturas como podamos-explicó Spike.

-¡¿QQ.. qué?!-preguntó twilight absolutamente asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Por supuesto, a Spike no le sorprendió su reacción.

-Lo sé, suena como una idea loca, pero lo hablé con mis amantes y decidimos embarcarnos en este viaje. Pero, antes de nada, esperaba que pudieras reunir a los demás para poder al menos decirles adiós-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-E.. estas seguro de esto, Spike? El mundo es bastante grande y no va a ser fácil...-fue interrumpida cuando Spike la envolvió con sus brazos. A pesar de que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas a estas alturas, Twilight todavía le devolvió el abrazo.

-Sé que es difícil Twilight, pero si no traemos paz y amor, muchos seguirán viviendo en la desesperación y el dolor. Mientras hablamos, un alma pobre está pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo el amor que tan desesperadamente buscan. ¿De qué me sirve experimentar si no se comparte con el resto del mundo?

-¿C.. cuándo... te volviste... tan maduro?-preguntó Twilight, sintiéndose emocionado.

-Tengo la mejor hermana mayor que a estado allí para ayudarme a convertirme en el dragón que soy ahora. Debido a que tu y las demás me han educado tan bien, he desarrollado el coraje y la inteligencia para tomar mis propias decisiones y crecer para ser un mejor dragón. Y como ventaja... no estare solo-dijo Spike de todo corazón mientras miraba a sus amantes.

-Las palabras más ciertas nunca se dijeron, Spike-dice chrysalis estando de acuerdo.

Al ver a Twilight sollozar tranquilamente en el hombro de su hermanito, las cambiantes se sintieron ahogados y comenzaron a llorar en voz baja.

Después de que Twilight se calmara, soltó a Spike y dijo-me aseguraré de reunir a todos los ponis para que podamos despedirlos. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Spike. Me has hecho la hermana más feliz como nunca te has imaginado.

Justo en ese momento, Starlight entró caminando en la cocina, todavía en pijama, bostezando por el agotamiento. Ella no estaba al tanto de la gran noticia que Spike acababa de entregar.

-Buenos días a todos-dijo Starlight con un bostezo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. Las cosas rápidamente se volvieron incómodas cuando la unicornio morada vio lo que estaba pasando.

Twilight seguía sollozando y tratando de limpiar las lágrimas restantes de sus ojos. En cuanto a las cambiantes, Starlight notó cómo lloraban también. Sea lo que sea por lo que lloraban, Starlight podía decir que no era nada malo por las sonrisas en sus caras-¿Qué está pasando?

-Te lo diré más tarde, pero primero, necesito enviar algunas cartas a las chicas-dijo Twilight, con calma, con una sonrisa triste y sollozo.

**-o-**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Twilight envió las cartas a sus amigas y les dijo a todos que se reunieran con ella en la entrada del castillo lo antes posible. Twilight solo explicó que Spike tiene algo importante que decirles. De inmediato, sus amigas terminaron sus tareas diarias y luego se dirigieron al castillo.

Aproximadamente 7 minutos más tarde, después de que todas llegaran, las chicas sintieron curiosidad por lo que Spike tenía que decirles que era tan importante.

-Adelante, Spike. Diles lo que tienes que decir-dijo Twilight. Spike asintió y se acercó a las chicas.

-Todos... las chicas y yo hemos decidido... vamos a dejar Ponyville y difundir el amor en todo el mundo-dijo Spike. Al igual que Twilight, las chicas estaban completamente sorprendidas por la confesión del joven dragón. No todos los días un buen amigo suyo hará un viaje largo alrededor del mundo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Sugarcube?-pregunta applejack mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-Sí, AJ. Y también lo son mis amantes cambiantes-respondió Spike tan firmemente como pudo. Rarity fue la que habló a continuación.

-S.. spike, ¿qué te hizo decidirte en ese viaje? ¡Seguramente debes saber cuán grande es el mundo y que no es una tarea fácil! ¿Estás seguro de que esto es realmente lo que quieres?-preguntó preocupada por Spike.

Spike se tomó un momento para mirar hacia el techo, admirando la belleza del cristal brillante. Fiel a lo que Rarity acaba de decir, el mundo exterior podría resultar ser un lugar duro en comparación con la vida cómoda y segura que tiene en el castillo de Twilight.

-Sé que es un gran mundo, ya que los lugares fuera de las fronteras de Equestria lo tienen mucho más difícil. Sin embargo, esa es precisamente la razón por la que siento que tengo que hacer esto. Verás, incluso mientras hablamos, muchas criaturas fuera del gobierno de Celestia están sufriendo porque no saben cómo es el verdadero amor-explica Spike apretando sus puños con fuerza-nosotros... no podemos hacer la vista gorda.

El discurso de Spike había dejado a los demás en shock. No fue hasta que pasaron al menos cinco minutos que Fluttershy rompió el silencio.

-Realmente debes sentirte fuertemente por irte. Realmente no quiero que te vallas, Spike. Pero entiendo por qué querrías dar un paso tan grande como este. Mi corazón se acelera al ver cuánto te preocupas por quienes te rodean más que por ti mismo. Y la prueba es bastante obvia a juzgar por las sonrisas en las caras de tus amantes-dijo Fluttershy, colocando una mano en el hombro de Spike.

Ninguna de las chicas pudo contener sus lágrimas. Después de que Spike se vaya, las cosas no serán lo mismo.

-Spike, amigo. Por favor, dime que volverás algún día! Sé cuánto quieres salir y ayudar a otros, pero Ponyville no será lo mismo sin ti. ¡Eres como el hermanito más genial que nunca tuve!-Rainbow se atragantó-m.. maldita sea... a.. ahora estoy actuando como una tonta!

-Y cuando vuelvas, te ofreceré a ti y a tus cambiantes la fiesta más fantástica y maravillosa de "Bienvenido a casa" que ningún pony ha visto nunca, es una pinlie-promesa. Realmente te voy a extrañar, Spike-dijo Pinkie mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Pinkie temblando por su llanto.

Finalmente fue el turno de Spike de llorar cuando le devolvió el abrazo a Pinkie. El resto de las chicas se acurrucaron y abrazaron a Spike juntas, llorando por su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Todos saben que esto finalmente ha llegado, pero todos desearon que no tuviera que ocurrir tan pronto.

Poco después de que todos se hubieran calmado, Mane 6 soltó a Spike, permitiéndole respirar. Seguramente, sin embargo, habría más lágrimas, ya que aún hay muchos otros con los que se ha hecho amigo a lo largo de los años y que desconocen su inminente partida.

**-o-**

Si bien no tardó mucho más de una hora en notificar a todos los amigos de Spike sobre su partida, demoró más en negociar un momento en el que todos se reunieran para despedirlo.

Shining Armor y la princesa Cadance han perdonado a Chrysalis hace mucho tiempo a pesar de sus acciones durante su boda, y fueron las primeras en recibir la carta de Spike. Como el salvador del Imperio de Cristal, lo echarían mucho de menos, pero no iban a detenerlo.

Después de enterarse del afecto de Spike por Chrysalis y las otras cambiantes, el resto del Reino Cambiante finalmente llegó a perdonar a su antiguo reina. Thorax nunca olvidaría el día en que Spike se convirtió en su primer amigo cuando se rebeló contra Chrysalis y el resto de la colmena. La forma en que Spike lo escuchó y comenzó a confiar lentamente en él, hizo que Thorax sintiera que podía hacerse amigo de cualquiera, siempre y cuando pudiera mantener sus hábitos de alimentación bajo control.

La naturaleza comprensiva de Spike realmente lo hizo sentir más bienvenido que nadie que haya conocido.

A continuación, Twilight envió una carta a Dragon Lord Ember, quien no había sabido de la relación de Spike hasta hoy. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar romper un poco de una combinación complicada de felicidad y tristeza. Mientras ella estaba feliz, su buen amigo iba a difundir su conocimiento del amor, todavía lo extrañaría mucho.

No estaba sola por el hecho de que lo extrañaría. En la práctica, casi cualquier persona con quien se haya hecho amigo en todo Equestria lo extrañaría. Pero Ember sabe exactamente por qué está llevando a cabo este plan y ella lo entiende completamente. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era prepararse para poder viajar a Ponyville y despedirlo.

Tan doloroso como es enviar estas cartas, Spike lo consideró completamente necesario. Limpiando sus ojos, Spike preparó sus últimas cartas que fueron para sus amigos que vivían en Canterlot, especialmente Moondancer. Durante todo el tiempo que pudo recordar, Spike había pensado que la princesa Celestia era una madre y ella, a su vez, lo amaba como a un hijo. La princesa Luna siempre fue como una tía para él y lo amaba como si fuera su propio sobrino.

Fue una sorpresa cuando las dos princesas oyeron hablar de Spike a punto de partir en un viaje mundial para difundir el amor a todos aquellos que nunca lo experimentaron.

Tal hazaña parecía casi imposible para que Spike lo hiciera solo. Sin embargo, las princesas sintieron una sensación de alivio cuando se enteraron de que sus amantes cambiantes le dieron una mano cuando despegaron. Para ser honesta, Celestia nunca había esperado que Spike se enamorara de un cambiante, y mucho menos cinco, ya que ella siempre pensó que él terminaría con su enamoramiento de por vida. Pero eso cambió hace mucho tiempo cuando ella recordó cómo él abandonó su búsqueda de Rarity.

Cuando llegó el momento de empacar, Spike se aseguró de agarrar lo esencial. Spike, un dragón inteligente e ingenioso, seguramente encontraría la manera de obtener empleo, incluso en un entorno hostil. Aunque, él todavía empacó una bolsa de bits de tamaño decente.

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, todos se habían reunido en Ponyville, donde Pinkie Pie había organizado la mayor fiesta de "despedida" con una pancarta en la parte superior del ayuntamiento que decía "Nos vemos pronto, Spike". Todos, en todo Equestria, a quienes Spike se hizo amigo allí. Todos celebraron el poco tiempo que les quedaba con su dragón favorito, hablando de los buenos y malos momentos que les sucedieron.

Cuando la fiesta finalmente terminaba a la mañana siguiente... era hora de partir.

**-o-**

Los amigos de Spike lo habían acompañado hasta los bordes de las fronteras de Equestria para despedirlo a él y a sus cambiantes.

-Realmente te has convertido en un fino y maduro dragón Spike-dijo Celestia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-cuídate y cuida a tus amantes.

-Spikey-wikey? Sé cómo has crecido fuera de ese nombre, pero... solo quiero que sepas que lamento todas las veces que nunca tomé tus sentimientos en serio. Espero que puedas perdonarme y espero que vuelvas a casa a salvo cuando hayas logrado tu objetivo-dijo Rarity antes de abrazar a Spike.

Luna dio un paso adelante y agachó la cabeza. Como su hermana, ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos-estaremos esperando tu regreso, querido sobrino. Solo desearíamos tener más tiempo para conocerte-dijo ella, abrazando a Spike.

Ember, que estaba de pie junto a Thorax y sus cambiantes guardaespaldas, le dio a Spike un pulgar hacia arriba. Llevaba la misma armadura que llevaba durante el torneo Dragon Lord, algo que le trajo recuerdos-nos vemos, pequeñin. Cuídate y avisas cuando vuelvas, ¿vale?

Thorax asintió de acuerdo-como dijo Luna, todos te estaremos esperando-dijo con un guiño.

-Gracias por todo tu apoyo. Me aseguraré de escribirles todo lo que está sucediendo. No los defraudaré, lo prometo-dijo Spike.

Una vez que todos se han despedido, Spike echó un último vistazo a todos sus amigos que lo saludaban con la mano. Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa triste y una lágrima goteaba por su rostro. Se volvió para mirar a sus amantes cambiantes y desplegó sus alas. Con un gran salto, todos tomaron el cielo y se fueron volando.

Tan pronto como estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de Ponyville, Chrysalis voló cerca de Spike, al igual que sus amadas.

-Spike, creo que tal vez ahora sea el mejor momento para decirte algo importante-comenzó Chrysalis, captando toda su atención-¿recuerdas cómo nos dimos placer esa noche?

-¿Cómo podría olvidar?-respondió, haciéndolos reír a todas.

-Bien, entonces probablemente te sorprenderás cuando te digamos esto...-Chrysalis miró a las otras, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Spike... estamos todos embarazadas-dijeron al unísono.

La mirada de asombro y alegría en el rostro de Spike claramente significaba que le gustaban las noticias-eso es genial, chicas! No puedo esperar el día en que veamos a nuestros nuevos niños-dijo, dándoles un abrazo-las amo tanto chicas.

Con sonrisas en todos y cada uno de sus rostros, Spike y sus cambiantes amantes continuaron hacia su primer destino con grandes esperanzas de traer amor y paz al mundo... así como traer nueva vida a sus vidas. Este fue realmente el comienzo de un futuro mejor y más brillante.

**FIN…**

**Bueno eso es todo… espero que le halla gustado, comente que les parecio el fic y mi manera de traducir... si quiere que le traduzca otro fic (que sea romance y que este completo) mandenme el link lo leo, le pido permiso a su dueño y si acepta lo publico… hasta la proxima**


End file.
